


summertime sadness

by stanswhore



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, dark Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanswhore/pseuds/stanswhore
Summary: In which he’s your dad’s best friend. And he hates taking no for an answer.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. the house guest

As far as you could remember, Chris Evans was the sweetest friend your dad ever had. He was respectful, nice, funny, and always spent time with you, keeping you company when no one did. It was always a happy surprise whenever he showed up unexpectedly, with some priceless gift in his hands. You'd never expect something like this could ever happen.

It started when your dad opened his mansion to his best friend. You were sitting out besides the large, sparkling pool, listening to your skin sizzle in the sun in your not-so-innocent, hot pink bikini with your favorite song screaming in your ear. To say you were relaxed was an understatement. With all the stress and pressure you had during freshman year, summer break and being away from the university was a godsend.

The song was coming to an end when you felt a finger tap on your shoulder. Startled, you pull down your shades, looking up to see Chris grinning down at you. With a squel, you take your AirPods off, jumping up from your lounge chair, jumping into his opened arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." he greeted, arms snaking their way around your waist, hands resting on your back. "Long time, no see. Your old man tells me you've been too busy to even visit him."

Groaning, you pulled away from him, smacking his chest that was covered by an unbelievably tight, white t-shirt. "Ugh, don't give me the guilt trip, too. Sorry, I've just been so stressed and had no time to come visit either of you. What're you going here?"

Chris raised an eyebrow as you sat back down on the chair, pulling your feet up on the white plastic. He sat down on the same chair, moving your legs on his lap. "Didn't your dad tell you? I'm staying with you guys for a couple weeks. There's a plumbing problem at my house, and since the professionals I've hired are idiots, I get to spend time with you."

"Ahh, makes sense. So, you're staying for your birthday." You said, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen from tiny table besides you. Popping it open, you squirt the white cream in your hands, rubbing it on your arms while Chris' eyes followed the movement. "Speaking of which, what do you want for it? Tickets to Disneyland?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Haha, no. You don't have to get me anything, just spend some time with me before you decide to ignore my texts for five whole months."

"Okay, I deserved that. But I'm still going to get you a gift, and you can't escape it since you're staying with us. What're you gonna do today? Wanna watch our skin sizzle under the sun while sipping coolers?" you offered, rubbing sunscreen down your legs.

Chris shook his head, moving your legs back on the plastic chair, getting up. "As much as I would love to, I promised Nick that I'd go to the club with him and golf a few. You can come if you want. Spend time with me and your old man."

Grimacing, you stuck your tongue out, pushing him away when he blocked your source of vitamin D. "Yeah, no, I don't golf. The last time I went to the country club, this guy spilled wine all over my Gucci shoes. Have fun, though."

He laughed, bending down to kiss your cheek while you put your AirPods back in. "Won't be as much fun without you. I'll see you later, darling."

You wave a goodbye, putting your shades back on, closing your eyes. What you didn't notice was the way his eye lingered on your chest, slowly making their way down your toned stomach. Chris exhaled sharply, eyeing the way your bikini was snug around your body. He felt a twitch in pants, signaling him to get away before he did something unimaginable to you. There was plenty of time for that later.

He walked back inside, getting ready while Nick said goodbye to his daughter, telling her not to get in trouble in the empty house. Chris saw you roll her eyes, pouting your lips and all he could think was how they'd look around his cock. That made his pants uncomfortably tight. He drowned his dirty thoughts about the young woman with dead puppies. It always used to work but no matter how many dead puppies he imagined, his thoughts kept returning back to you in your scandalous bikini.

Giving up, he left with Nick, throwing another glance at you before closing the door behind him. You were in the back of his mind as he spent time with your father, and boy, was he glad he ripped off the pipes.

━

You waste the day sipping coolers, FaceTiming your best friend and checking every few hours to see the tan lines growing more and more in contrast with your skin. Once the sun had began to set, you went back inside, taking a quick shower before dinner. 

It wasn't a secret that Chris was attractive. In your horny teen years, you had developed a small crush on him. Who wouldn't have? With his broad shoulders, his toned abs, his arms that was dangerously hot. His body looked like it was carved by Michelangelo himself. You had dreamt about his blue eyes, piercing down on you as he thrusted into you, multiple times. But you always brushed it away, blaming your developing body and teenage hormones.

After your seventeenth birthday, you finally got over the inappropriate crush, spending more time with Chris again. Good thing, since he was the person you went to the most after your mom had died. Your father had grieved by himself while you threw yourself in Chris' arms, crying against his chest until his shirt was soaked with your tears. And he let you, murmuring comforting words, stroking your hair. He would never hurt you.

Drying yourself off, you got giddy just thinking of spending a third of the summer with Chris. After the New Year party incident, your dad wouldn't let you bring any friends to his mansion in fear of ruining it. To be fair, you were a little happy he enforced the rule especially since you were the one who had to clean up the mess they made the morning after.

At least you'd have Chris to hang out with, even if it was only for a few weeks. That was more than enough time to catch up.

Slipping into a pair of Nike shorts, and an oversized Patriots t-shirt, you make your way downstairs to see Chris and your dad hanging out at the kitchen, downing their beers. Chris was the first to look up, his eyes immediately finding yours as you climbed down the stairs. Your dad waved you over, patting the spot next to him.

"Hi, honey. We ordered some pizza." Dad said, while Chris patted the seat next to him. Walking towards them, you sit down next to Chris, accidentally brushing your shoulder against his. "I'd offer you a beer but you've been drinking coolers all day."

"And the fact that you're her dad, Nick." Chris added, taking a sip of his beer. "Her guardian."

Nick rolled his eyes while you went to grab a slice of pizza. They had ordered your favorite even when they hated it. Nick chewed the remaining of his pizza before grabbing another slice. "If she drinks, I'd rather she does it in the house."

"You're a good dad." Chris teased, glancing at you while you stuffed half the pizza down your throat. "Woah, slow down, sweetheart. Wouldn't want you to choke."

That sent unexpected chills down your spine but you ignored it, thinking it was the just the after effects of laying out under the sun all day. It was your turn to roll your eyes at him. "Leave me alone, I'm hungry."

They chuckled, continuing their previous conversation while you stuffed your face with pizza. You never liked interjecting when they were catching up, so you ate your pizza in silence, scrolling pointlessly through your Instagram feed, laughing whenever the two men made jabs at each other. It wasn't until your dad brought up Chris' love life that your ears fully tuned in.

"Seven months?" Nick asked, bewildered. He chugged the remnants of his beer while Chris nodded slowly. "Are you finally looking to settle down?"

"Finally? Don't know what you're talking about. But push came to shove, and I realized it might be nice to start getting serious. I'm not getting any younger." Chris admitted, glancing sideways at you. You didn't notice the way his eyes lingered on your opened text messages with your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "What about you, sweetheart? Got any boys wrapped around your finger?"

Turning your phone off, you laid it besides you plate facing down. You smile at the handsome man, not missing the way your father's eyes narrowed, preparing for your response. "Nah, I'm getting tired of one, but he keeps clinging on."

"I can get rid of him for you."

"Dad!" You gasp, knowing exactly what he meant. He flashed you his pearly whites before biting into his millionth slice of pizza. "How many times do I have to tell you that making someone 'disappear' will not solve problems? Also, don't do that whole protective dad thing. It's scary."

"Sweetheart, I think that's the point." Chris chuckled, nudging you with his elbow. "Changing the topic before it gets uncomfortable, would you like to go golfing with us tomorrow? You don't have to golf, you can spend the day at the pool but I'm only here for a short time. I wanna spend some time with you."

You mulled it over. You wanted to spend time with him, too. After all, he was the one friend of your dad's that you could stand. "Fine but if I get hit by a golf ball, then I'm blaming you."

"Pumpkin, you're not gonna get hit by a golf ball." Nick chuckled. Chris laughed along with him, making fun of you. "Chris comes back for a few weeks and you want to go golfing with him but I beg for years and you deny me of some father-daughter time."

"It's called being a teen, Nick. Let your daughter be. Besides, I think she loves me more than you." Chris teased, his smirk defining at each word. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of you relenting under his words, making you weak under his stare. 

You grin at Chris, taking his bear away from him just as your dad turned around to grab another beer from the fridge. With a wink at him, you took a sip, grimacing at the familiar taste. You didn't notice the way his eyes darkened. "You wish. You're just less lame than Dad."

Nick turned back around with a cold beer in his hand, scoffing in mock hurt. "Stab me in the back, won't ya? Didn't you listen when I told you how cool I was in high school?"

"Only nerds tell their kids that they were cool in high school, Dad." You said grinning. Goosebumps appeared on your arms at the chilly temperature. "That's why I don't believe you. Chris doesn't talk about being on the football team every chance he gets, which meant he was probably cool."

Nick burst out laughing while Chris scratched the back of his neck, ears reddening. Your dad slapped the kitchen island, gasping for breath. "Oh, honey. This guy had a mullet back then, wore glasses and hung out with the theater geeks. He was far from cool."

The mental image of young Chris with a mullet made you cackle, earning an eye roll from him. "No way!"

"It's true, no wonder he didn't want to talk about high school. He used to these chunky bracelets and wore button ups to school. But he buttoned the top button, which he thought was cool." Nick laughed, bringing up memories that Chris wasn't proud of.

You leaned against Chris for support while you gasped for breath, laughing too hard to support your own body. The touch of your body alerted him, and instinctively, he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you even closer while you laughed to the point of tears brimming your eyes. As far as you could tell, this was going to be the best summer of you life, no more teen drama to attend, no more men chasing you left and right, but a carefree and relaxing summer.

Chris had other things in mind.


	2. do not go gentle

The sun shines through the sheer white curtains, the windows too big for your taste at the moment. The light leaking from them annoyed you. Not as much as the man that woke you up in the first place, who was currently knocking at your door, calling your name.

"Go away." you mumbled, hearing the door open with a click. Footsteps became louder until they stopped, a shadow looming over your body. Chris whipped away the pillow that had been covering your face. Opening an eye, you saw his amused face. "It's too fucking early. Come back when I don't have drool coming out of my mouth, please."

"Sweetheart, we have to leave for the country club soon. Plus, we have to have breakfast here since the dining room there will be filled with lonely middle aged men and gold-digging cougars." Chris murmured, wiping the drool away from your chin, chuckling.

You close your eyes, a headache forming. Taking the covers, you drape it over your head, forming a shield around your body. "Chris, I love you, I really do. But it's too early. Why can't we go to golfing later?"

"Because, you promised you would go to sleep early so you wouldn't have such a hard time waking up. What was so important that you stayed up all night anyways?" he asked, rubbing your blanket-covered shoulder. The bed under you dipped on his side, making your hand landing on his lap.

The question made you blush, wondering if he had heard you. "I broke up with Tony. He didn't take it well. I mentioned he was clingy, right?"

"Hmm." he rubbed your back, pulling the blanket back to show your face. He smiled when he saw the drool drying on the edge of your lips. "Is that all you did? It should take an hour, tops, to break up with someone. You must've stayed up all night for something else."

There was no way he could've known, right? It's not like you made noise loud enough for him to hear, or even remotely be suspicious about. For all he knows, you could've stayed up all night to text a friend, not sent nudes to a stranger and gotten off to their dick pics and dirty words after just breaking up with your boyfriend. You shook your head. "Just talked to a friend for a few hours."

Chris raised an eyebrow, shifting on the bed ever so slightly, making you shift along with him. "Really? Who?"

"Ransom." you replied simply. It had been the truth. He had slid into your DM's just a few minutes after you had texted Tony it was over. It didn't take long for you to send him a quick tease, then things just happened. Soon, you had both been naked and sending photos to each other. He never showed his face, but he sure had a hot body. Thank you, Snapchat.

A smirk appeared on his lips, an unknown emotion flashing in his eyes. "Ransom? That's an odd name. How long have you been friends with him?"

You swat the covers away, sitting up to avoid the questions. Rubbing your eyes, you yawn. "So, um, can you make me those omelets I love, please? I'll take a quick shower and will be ready in about an hour. 40 minutes if I don't watch TikToks in the shower."

Chris smiled, helping you out of bed, arms wrapping around your waist, steadying you when you stumble. "Yes, I can. Don't take too long. Oh, and your dad got called away on a business meeting so it'll just be you and me today. Hope you don't mind."

Shaking your head, you shrug. "It's fine. I'm used to him being called away. Besides, I get to have you all to myself today."

"Plan to use my credit card to get Froyo?" he teased, letting go of your waist, fingers lingering a second too long. He couldn't help but notice the way your tight tank top hugged your curves, the neckline far too low for him not to take a sneak peak. "Or are shoes more your thing?"

With a smile, you move away from him, walking towards your bathroom, grabbing your robe from the desk chair. With a look over your shoulder you wink. "Definitely Froyo. Don't worry, I'm not only using you for your money. You're okay company, I guess."

Chris rolled his eyes just before you closed the bathroom door. He smirked to himself, looking around your room, the stained t-shirt sprawled across the floor, evidence from last night. Recognition washed through him, a sense of deja vu. Chuckling, he picked up the shirt, seeing the familiar letters from the night before. Dropping the shirt on the bed, he walked out the door, going through with his promise.

Taking a quick shower, you rubbed off any juices from the night before, smiling when a few fuzzy memories flashed in your mind. As far as you could tell, Ransom was hot, his abs shouted gym nut, but you were a sucker for them. He seemed like a dick, but he sure had a big, fat one.

After putting on a pair of cut-offs and tank top, you grab your phone, still a little tired and grumpy from how early you woke up. Chris had a plate full of pancakes, omelets, and bacon. He smiled as soon as you walking down the glass stairway. It always bothered you to have one stairway entering the kitchen, although it was useful for whenever you wanted a midnight snack, but it wasn't very aesthetically pleasing.

Sitting down, you pull the plate to you, picking up a piece of bacon. "Are you trying to fatten me up? If so, it's working. Aren't you going to eat something?"

He shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "I already ate while you were drooling in your sleep. Should I wonder why Nick won't let you have any friends come to the house? Were they that bad or was he overreacting again?"

With a mouthful of food, you shrugged, fiddling with your phone. Your friends could wait. "Jace, my best friend, he did that cliche thing where you jump off the roof and into the pool. Then he lit himself on fire, ran around the house, and told everyone he was the Human Torch, screaming 'flame on' before jumping back in the pool."

"He sounds fun." Chris laughed, grabbing his chest as he leaned back. Just the thought of someone being on fire, screaming and running around the house was hilarious. It didn't take much for him to find something funny.

"Oh, trust me, he is." you agreed, smiling at the memory of your drunk friend. "But that wasn't the thing that made Dad ban house guests. I don't think knows about the incident unless he went through the security cameras and watched the footage. You know how Dad barely has any patience? Jace threw up in his den. That's it."

"Hm, it's really doesn't take much for him to get upset does it? I remember—Jesus Christ, are you done already? Fuck, you eat like I haven't fed you in you years." Chris said, amazed by the empty plate in front of you and the food being chewed in your mouth.

As soon as the food had been chewed and swallowed, you grinned, pushing yourself off the chair. "It was delicious, thank you. And you know how I get hungry at night, but we watched Lights Out last night and I got too scared to go downstairs, so I starved instead of risking getting demonized."

"You're adorable. Let's go."

━

"Sweetheart, I love you but if you don't stop flirting with the caddie and let him do his job, I'm just going to drive us back home." Chris huffed, his voice cutting through your conversation with the cute caddie guy.

Your heads both snapped in his direction, the scowl on his face nasty enough for Hoyt to take a step back from you. You were too shocked by his reaction to even respond, letting him know you were done. With that in mind, he returned back to his stance, swinging the club back and making the ball fly in the air.

Leaving Hoyt's side, you walk over to Chris, smacking his arm once you were within arms length. He winced, but didn't flinch back. Hissing, you slap him again. "What the hell is your problem? Are you on your man period or are normally this bitchy when golfing?"

Chris' jaw clenched, his fingers curling against his palm so hard he could feel the blood in his nails. "I need to focus when I'm golfing, but I can't when all I hear is you giggling and him bombarding with childish pick up lines. You can do a lot better, sweetheart."

"Why're you acting like my dad?" you grunt, taking the golf club away from him. His eyes dart to your hands on his, trying to take his hands off the club. "You know I don't like golfing, I just wanted to spend time with you, but you've been so mean to Hoyt."

He scoffed, letting go of the club, pulling his hat up. "What the hell kind of name is Hoyt? That shouldn't even be a word. Do you really think Nick would want you to date someone who works as a caddie?"

"Why're we talking about my love life? I'm asking why you snapped at him. Multiple times. When he didn't get you the right club, you called him a moron, and then when he went to get you a drink you drowned him with it." you hiss out, gripping the club in your hand, otherwise you'd lose your temper.

Chris glanced at Hoyt's white shirt, the water drying off from their previous encounter. He was still a bit smug at that. "I accidentally spilled some water on him, that's hardly called drowning. There are certain ways I like my things, but you're right. I could've acted better."

You gape at the man standing in front of you, confused on what the hell just happened. One minute he was acting like a douche, the next apologizing for said douce. Maybe he really was on his man period. "Fucking hell."

"Language, little one." Chris walked away only to get a different club and your ball from Hoyt. He threw a quick glare at the boy before returning back to you. He put the pick in the ground, positioned the ball on it and handed you the club. "Here, you go."

Sighing, you took the golf club, getting in the stance he just once in. It was awkward, and you felt strained. "Can you please help? I don't think I've ever done this before."

Chris nodded, positioning himself behind you. His arms engulf you in his chest, his hands wrapping around yours. Your ass touched his crotch, your back flat against his chest. Chris was a compassionate person, and over the years he molded you into caring, touching people when they were feeling down. It was always nice but something about the way he dragged his fingers down your arms before resting them on your wrist, the way he caged you in, it felt off, felt predatory.

He cleared his throat, nudging your knee to bend. With a hand letting go of your left wrist, it went to your waist, fingers hovering over your underwear that peeked under the cut-offs. "Just take a deep breath, relax your shoulders and swing on through."

"Okay." you breathed, aligning the club with the tiny, white ball. Chris takes your wrist, his breathing heavy in your ear, lifting the golf club up, reaching its proper limits before motioning you to swing. You did, flinching when a small patch of grass hit your face, the ball flying ahead of you. In glee, you pull away from Chris, jumping up and down. It was small but at least you accomplished something today. Smiling, you high-fived him. "Thank you."

He smirked, taking the club you handed to him. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want to continue or just leave it all there and get some lunch?"

"Definitely lunch."

"You got it." Chris walked back a few yards back, putting the club in the bag that was being held by an u comfortable Hoyt. Chris threw a smug smile at the man. Lowering his voice, he made sure you didn't hear what he was going to say. "Hoyt, you're a good guy. You're somewhat good at your job. But flirt with her one more time and I promise you you'll be out of it. Don't fuck up your chance of getting good money following people around for a girl. She's worth it but you're not."

Hoyt's eyes widened at the threat, his hands trembling as he nodded quickly. He thought you were charming and pretty but wasn't worth his job. "O-okay, sir."

He walked away with the bag of golf clubs as you walked up to Chris, snaking an arm around his. You barely noticed the sag in Hoyt's shoulder as you studied Chris' smug smile. "What was that about?"

"I just told him what a good job he did today. You ready for lunch?"


	3. a little bit scandalous

_**ransom** _   
_Take off those panties for me and finger yourself for me, sweetheart._

A soft moan escaped your lips, his words making you shiver. You'd have to thank SnapChat later for this encounter, but right now, you were focused on the words embedded on the screen. Doing as told, you hooked your thumb under the band of your panties, taking them off with one swift move.

With a smirk on your lips, you show take a picture, sliding your finger between your folds. It had always been risky to send nudes under your dad's house but he was away until tomorrow, and Chris was the only one in the house. From the darkness in his room, it seemed like he was already asleep. What an old man; you'd have to remind yourself to make fun of him tomorrow.

As soon as you sent the pic, the red arrow hollowed, signaling he had opened it. You stared at the screen for a minute before he began typing. The blue square appeared, and after waiting a few seconds, you swipe right to see the numbers in the chat, with the words: FaceTime me.

Clicking on the numbers, it led you to your contacts, making you put in Ransom's contact. Chris was right, it was an odd name but it suited his dominant personality. With your thumb hovering over the call button, you hesitated before clicking on it. Your face was lightened up by the screen, the phone ringing. After two rings, Ransom's darkened face showed up on the screen.

He must've had the lights on his room out, too. The screen was grainy, trying to show as much as it could. To my surprise, he only showed his eyes, which were crinkled on the edge as if he was smirking. A smile came to your lips, your cheeks blushing at the thought of how he reacted to the pictures.

"Hello, sweetheart." he greeted. His voice husky, deep, and lowkey familiar. It made you frown for a millisecond before you waved the tinge of doubt in your head. You shouldn't have drunk that whole can of White Claw before bed; it made you imagine things that didn't exist. "Show me where your fingers are, little one."

Little one. That just sounded way too familiar.

Instead, you pushed the thought aside. Purring at him, you smile. "Whatever you say."

Flipping the camera, you showed him where your fingers were, the movements earning a moan from both of you. From the screen, Ransom turned flipped his camera, turning on his bedside light for me to see his other hand stroking his hard cock. Doing the same, you pause your movements to turn on your light.

Your hand snaked their way back to your mound, a strangle gasped escaped Ransom, his hand tightening around his dick. It never made sense why watching his pleasure himself was so intense, why it had been so arousing when you usually just roll your eyes whenever you saw someone else do it. He was different, sensual.

"Sweetheart, play with your clit for me." he cooed, his hand bobbing up and down his large cock. Your mouth practically drooled at the sight.

You followed his command, finding the little bundle of nerves, jerking when your fingers touched it. You made sure to keep your moans quiet, afraid Chris would hear them in his sleep and come looking. You heard the light gasp from him, his hand speeding up. "Do you like what you see, Drysdale?"

A deep, breathy chuckle came from the other end. His pace slowed, milking his cock. "I love it. If only I could be with you now, to have you milk my cock with your tight, hot pussy. To fuck you over, and over, and over again until you're shaking, screaming my name as you cum, covering my cock with it."

At his words, your hand speed up, flicking your clit between your fingers. Biting your lip, you muffle another moan. The walls might not be thin, but anything loud or remotely close, could be heard because of the weird venting system. "Hmm, I want to taste myself on your cock, have you pull on my hair while you fuck me like your slut."

"Sweetheart, tell me what you want me to do, tell me all your dirties fantasies." he directed, smearing his precum around the head of his cock. It wasn't fair how much his voice affected me. It was so deep, like he had just woken up. I wouldn't have mind waking up next to him.

Your mind filled up with dirty images, all of them featuring Ransom ramming from behind you. If possible, you grew even wetter, the coil in your stomach beginning to build up. "I want you to bend me over my dad's desk, fuck me while his friend is in the next room. I wanna bounce on your cock while you grab my tits, thrusting up at me as I begged for you to go faster, harder."

His moan was loud enough for you to lower the volume on your phone. The hand wrapped around his dick sped up, his breathing hard and heavy. "You want him to watch me fuck you? Maybe let him join us? Do you want us to fuck all your holes?"

The mention of Chris brought another immense wave of pleasure crashing down on you. Both of them fucking you, using your body for their pleasure. You threw your head back, your fingers practically abusing the tiny bud. "Yes, both of you, ramming your cocks into me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon, Ransom."

"No, no, no, little one. You can only cum when I tell you so. You got that?" Ransom commander, his tone gruff. The familiarity hadn't gone away but you were far from thinking about it, pushed it to the back of your mind as you focused on not cumming too soon.

A frustrated groan escaped you, your fingers slowing a little. "Yes, yes. I won't cum until you want me to."

"Good girl." he cooed, his thumb rubbing another set of precum around the head. From the way he was breathing, the pace of his hand, you could tell he was close. "You're naughty for thinking of your dad's friend like that. How do you want him to take you?"

With Chris in mind, your mind wandered off away from Ransom, focusing on how your past fantasies with Chris. They had always been rough, fast, and hard; intense. "From behind, in front of a mirror. I want to see his cock pumping in and out of me while he fucks my brains out. I want to see how my cum coats his cock, feel his warm cum inside of me."

"Fuck!" Ransom swore, his hand tightening even more. His index finger rubbed over the slit. "You're a little slut, aren't you? You want him to cum inside, feel him spill inside you, have you dripping with his cum?"

A strangled yes escaped your lips, the sound coming out sounded between a gasp and a beg. You were so putty with his words, it was almost too much for you to handle. By now, there was a small wet spot in your bed, your fingers coated with your juices. "Ransom, please. Can I cum, please?"

"Yes, sweetheart, cum for me. Cum all over your fingers." Ransom breathed, his voice even more throaty, getting deeper with each word. The more deep it got, the more familiar it sounded.

Thinking of both Chris and Ransom, filling you up, fucking you into oblivion was too much, pushing you over the edge. The coil in your stomach broke, gasping as the dam broke. A warm liquid covered your fingers, back arching as you threw your head back. The phone in your hand dropping to your bare stomach.

It was hard, and you were shuddering from the after effects. You couldn't remember how long ago you had an orgasm like that, at least to your own fingers. And if Ransom could make you break that fast with just his words, then you could only imagine how fast he could make you cum with his own fingers, his cock.

Breathing hard, you rub your wet fingers on the sheets underneath you before picking up the phone. On the screen, Ransom had picked up his pace even more, his hand blurry at the movement. Your only regret was that you weren't there with him, your hand jerking him off instead of his.

Before you could utter a single word, Ransom was grunting, white ribbons of cum stringing out, spurting from his cock. His hips bucked into his hand, his cum landing on his stomach, painting his skin with his sperm. Some of it dripping down, covering his hand. It made you want to reach out and lick it all off.

Once it was all out, Ransom sighed, grabbing something off-screen, a wash cloth, and wiping himself off, giving me a view of the cleanup. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Flipping the camera back, you nodded, turning the light off. You'd clean up later, maybe get a midnight snack after. "So fun. Thanks, Ransom. Gotta go, bye."

"Wait, wait." Ransom murmured, turning off his light before flipping his camera. The quality turning grainy as it tried to work with the lack of light. His eyes were the only thing that showed up on the screen. "When are we going to do this again? Or better yet, when are you going to let me fuck that pussy of yours?"

His words sent a shiver down your spine. You bit back a smile. "Soon. Definitely soon. And as for the FaceTime, what about tomorrow? Or later today since you kept me up till one in the morning."

Ransom chuckled, moving around in his bed. Even his laugh sounded eerily familiar, although you couldn't quite place it. Maybe he was a celebrity who used a fake name. It didn't matter. "Of course. I'll talk to you later, darling. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay, dad."

"I prefer daddy but you do you, sweetheart." he winked before hanging up. You couldn't help but roll his eyes at his obvious kink. Your screen brightened up by your home screen, the picture of you and Jace screaming your head off at a Drake concert.

Tossing the phone on your bed side table, you got up, careful not to fall on your wobbly legs. It took a lot out of you than you had originally thought. Cleaning up the mess you made on your bed, you tried to place where you had heard that voice before, but your mind kept wandering off on getting something to eat. You were exhausted, and hungry, of course you wanted food.

As soon as you tossed your dirty sheets in your hamper, you tiptoed out of your room, seeing Chris' door slightly opened, a little light coming from his room. It would've been so embarrassing if he had heard what you had just done.

Turning on the hallway light, you made your way to the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible without disturbing Chris. You didn't understand why your dad wanted glass stairs since they made you nervous, especially at night. Rushing in the kitchen, you grabbed a few bags of chips and a Gatorade from the fridge before rushing up the stairs.

You were about to go in your room when you heard a moan from Chris' room. Intrigued, you stilled, scooting closer to his door. Peeking inside, you saw him laying in bed, gripping his cock, his eyes closed. You eyes popped from your sockets, silently gasping at the sight. To think he was doing the same thing you just did.

His grunts became slightly louder, breathier. You don't know how long you watched him, how long you stared at the large cock in his hand but you couldn't tear your eyes away. It had always been a fantasy to imagine Chris like this, a fantasy you thought had gone away.

Just as he was getting close, he opened his eyes, staring directly at you through the little crack in the doorway as he came. Cum spurting out as he maintained eye contact, his normally blue eyes darkening with lust.

You went back to your room without another word, cheeks heating up and the familiar twinge in your stomach.


	4. disturbing behaviors

After tossing and turning for an hour, you gave up on sleep, getting up with a groan. Looking at the time, you saw it was almost 3 in the morning and you were nowhere close to sleeping then you did an hour ago. You just couldn't shake the image of Chris out of your head, no matter how hard you tried.

It was hot, but you knew you shouldn't have witnessed it, let alone maintain eye contact as he did. He knew you were there, yet he kept going. Your eye contact was enough to push him over the edge. You couldn't decide if it was hot or strange.

Kicking off the covers, you got out of bed, and put on your bikini, hoping half an hour in the hot tub would get you tired enough to finally sleep. Grabbing a large t-shirt, you quickly put it on before opening the door. Quietly, you made your way downstairs, tip toeing down the stairs. You couldn't even look at Chris' door.

Before opening the sliding glass doors, you grab a cooler from the fridge, opening it as quietly as possible. With your hip, you slid the door open, far enough for you to get out. The pool was lit up by blue LED lights around the edge, making it easier to see. 

Walking to the hot tub, you change the light setting from blue to red, taking off your shirt in the process. You slip in the hot water with a groan, your muscles instantly relaxing in an instant touch. Taking a sip of your drink, you let yourself relax in the water, not caring if your hair gets wet.

The cooler felt tangy against your tongue but it helped you relaxed, the jets massaging your back. It's been a while since you've been in the hot tub, ever since you had caught a drunk Jace trying to put bubble bath in the water. It had been hard to explain to your dad without sounding stupid.

You didn't notice his presence due to the sound of jets, you didn't notice him until he tapped your shoulder. Your eyes opened immediately, sitting up. His eyes twinkled with amusement at your doe-eyed expression. 

"Hey, there." he murmured, hands resting on his hips, a smirk evident on his plump lips. An uneasy smile appeared on your face. "Mind if I join you?"

You nod, sliding over to make room for him. "Of course. Couldn't sleep either, old man?"

He chuckled, taking off his tight shirt in a swift move, leaving him in just his swim trunks. Chris got in, the water moving with his movement. "Careful who you're calling old, sweetheart. Should I ask why you're in a hot tub drinking alcohol at three in the morning or is this part of your routine?"

Shaking your head, you put the cooler aside, slouching back down. Chris sat fairly close to you but far enough for him to not touch you. You weren't sure if you were bothered or relief at the distance. "It helps me sleep, I promise. Why're you up? Is this one of your exercises where you wake up in the wee hours of the morning to work out? If so, I think you have your answer on why I won't work out with you."

"What do you take me for? A gym rat?" he scoffed, taking my cooler from me, chugging it down. "And I don't wake up in the wee hours of the morning to work out. I think you're forgetting how old I'm getting."

It might've been the alcohol or the hot water but you let out a giggle, drifting closer to him until your thighs were touching. His eyes darted to where your skins touched. "Oh, shit, I forgot you're like ancient. Aren't you turning 90 in like, a week? How's the arthritis?"

Chris laughed, rolling his eyes. "A bit of a smart-ass aren't we? Is this how your dad raised you to respect your elders?"

Grinning, you watch your hands float in front of you, a bit tranced by how the red lights and water glimmered together. "Technically, you did so I think I can get a pass, yeah? And I think you should tell me what you want for your birthday."

"Don't you ever listen to me? You don't have to get me anything, just spend some time with me." he replied, downing the rest of the drink before throwing it back. Smiling, he draped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a side hug. "Why're you up so late? Worrying about future homework?"

No, cause you're dick is embedded in my brain.

You shake your head, his toned chest making it hard to do so. If you stuck your tongue out, you could lick his nipple from your position. Looking up, you saw Chris raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm tired but my brain won't shut off. It's really annoying and I'd take sleeping pills but you know how Dad hides them ever since he thought I was addicted to them."

"Yeah, I walked in on that fight. For a second I thought y'all were talking about weed." Chris confessed. This time, you raised your eyebrow at him. He shrugged, your body moving along with him. "I saw you smoke a couple joints and I just assumed Nick finally caught you."

Groaning, you cover your face with your hands, getting water on your face. "Please don't tell Dad. He'll freak and probably ground me even if I'm an adult. You know how angrily protective he gets."

Chris snickered, peeling your hands away. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't tell him. If I wanted to, he would've know the second I saw you."

"Chris, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Right, sorry."

The lights in the hot tub switched back to blue, leaving you irritated at the obnoxious color. Red suites your mood at the moment. Pulling away from Chris, you drifted to the other side, bending over the edge to reach for the switch. Blindly, you felt around until you felt the controls, quickly changing it back to red with a sigh.

You didn't notice the way Chris had been staring at your ass while you were bent over. Didn't notice the way he palmed himself underneath the water. Swimming back to him, you settled back to your original spot, throwing your head back to look at the stars. You couldn't see them due to the light pollution back at the university but the light population in the suburbs wasn't bad.

Chris moved closer to you, brushing your semi wet hair back. His touch sent goosebumps down your arm even in the hot water. "You look even more tense than before. Did the blue lights hit a nerve?"

Rolling your eyes, you couldn't help but grin at his words. Turning to him, you gently nudged him with your elbow. "Eh. So, you never answered why you're up."

"Oh, just talking to a friend. Didn't know how late it got." he replied simply. He frowned, eying your tense body. "Sweetheart, come here. Just trust me."

Chris moved away, gesturing for you to come to him. You drifted to him without hesitation, his hands touching your shoulders, gently pushing you in front of him, sitting on the lower seat, just a few inches lower than him. His legs spread so you sat in front of him with his legs on either side of you. You rest your arms on top of them as you leaned back in his chest.

"Is this how I came into the world?" you joked.

His chest vibrated as he chuckled, pulling you impossibly close, resting his chin on your forehead. "You'll have to ask your dad about that. Although, I heard a lot of screaming. Everyone in the waiting room did, but if I may say, you were definitely worth all those high pitched screaming your dad shrieked."

You laughed, your hands squeezing Chris' knees while his arms wrapped around you. "I've been told Dad screamed more than Mom had but I never got to see evidence."

"Isn't my word evidence enough?"

"Eh." you shrug.

It was peaceful and silent as you both sat there, mesmerized by the aesthetically pleasing red-tinted water. You were so distracted you hadn't notice Chris' hands trailing up and down your arms, his legs drifting closer and closer until they touched your waist. But not so distracted that you didn't notice when his arms wrapped around your body, his hands resting on your abdomen.

Confused, you stayed still, wondering why he had placed his hands there. But you waved it off, knowing he was a compassionate person. You could ignore the hands on your stomach until they started moving down, his fingers dipping below the material of the bikini. 

You pushed his hands away, turning your body to look at him. "What are you doing?"

He hushed you, a hand breaking the surface to put a finger on your lips while his other hand pulled you closer to him. You wouldn't be surprised if he could hear your rapid heartbeat. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Just relax."

Before you could utter another word, Chris pressed his lips to yours, silencing whatever protest you were about to make. You immediately tense up, your hands going to his shoulders, trying to push him back but your arms were mushy, drained of any energy that had once been there.

The kiss was intense, his lips so soft, sweet like citrus, yet had a metal under-taste due to the cooler he had finished. You sat there, shocked, not responding to the kiss. He got tired of the stillness, the hand cupping your cheek moved down until they reached their destination. His fingers pinched your nipple, twisting the little bud slightly, enough to make you gasp.

His tongue slid in, and you finally kiss him back, the effects of the lights, the water, and half a can of alcohol numbing the weird situation you were in. Happy you were kissing him back, he pulled you on top of his lap, his cock hardening once your plump ass rubbed against it.

Chris moaned in your mouth, biting your lip as you instinctively grinded in his lap, the movement causing both of you pleasure. His hand twisted in your wet hair, the other roaming your body, squeezing your breast as they trailed lower and lower. The rocking of both your hips sent tiny waves of pleasure through you, your clit hitting the bulge in his shorts just enough to cause you to moan at the feeling.

His thumb slipped underneath the band of your bottom, and you had enough strength to pull away. Pushing back, you splashed at the center of the hot tub, almost going under. With wide eyes, you stare at the man who just kissed you. Your dad's best friend.

"I g-gotta go." you ramble, getting out of the hot tub before he could interject. Grabbing your shirt, you ran in the house without looking back at Chris.


	5. we all go a little mad sometimes

You woke up to the sound of loud laughter, and the smell of bacon. Your hair was still a little damp from the night before, now sticking to your pillows. Looking in the vanity mirror in the corner of your room, you could see the dark eye bags beneath your eyes. You looked like a wreck.

Facing the inevitable, you got out of bed, anxiety running through you as you got ready. Thankfully, your dad was home and you wouldn't have to face Chris alone anymore. Walking downstairs, you noticed it was pouring rain outside, all cloudy and dark. The weather must've sense my mood.

The kitchen island was covered with a bunch of papers and breakfast food, like it always had been during your high school years. Your dad smiled up at you when he saw you, patting the seat besides him, across from Chris.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Dad greeted, smiling at you. "Did you sleep at all last night? Did you bully Chris again?"

Letting out an uneasy chuckle, you sat besides his, picking up a plate and putting a variation of food on it. "Morning, Dad. No, I was nice and I slept fine last night, I just don't have makeup on but thanks for reminding me how horrible I look in the morning."

"Sassy aren't we?" Dad muttered, sharing a grin with Chris. They watched you as you grumble over the top-crispy bacon. "Honey, do you want to plan Chris' birthday party? He keeps saying he doesn't want one but Scott wants to know if you want to plan it with him."

"Christ, I told Scott to not bother you with that. Not surprised he didn't listen, just disappointed." Chris said, chewing on his crispy bacon, the food falling apart when his teeth touched it. "Sweetheart, don't worry about the party, just plan a low-key night for us."

You almost choked on your food, eyes widening at the mention of us. "Us? As in the three of us?"

Chris almost smirked at your scared expression but Nick's glance made him stop. "Like the flake he is, your dad has to skip my birthday and Scott won't make it in until the day after. Apparently he got a job for this Netflix movie, and is too cool to hang out wi tv his brother."

"First of all, I'm not a flake, this meeting has been moved up without my knowledge and I couldn't reschedule. Second, we're far too old to stay up all night partying just to celebrate when you came out of your mom's cunt." your dad declared, stretching his legs out under the table.

"Wait, Dad, you're going to leave again?" you asked, panicking a little. If he was going to leave, then how were you supposed to deal with the awkwardness Chris had screamed last night by kissing you? "But...you just were at a meeting. Can't you cancel? It's Chris' birthday after all. Don't you want to stick around, you know, hang out with him and spend some time with your one and only daughter?"

Your dad gave you a guilty look, rubbing your shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry, but I can't. If I could I would cancel but I promise this will be the last one for the the rest of the month. Hopefully. Besides, you get to spend more time with Chris."

Chris couldn't contain his smirk this time. Your eyes flickered up to see him wink at you, your stomach dropping to your feet, making you want to throw up all over the table. You swallowed it back. Nodding, you take a sip of orange juice, avoiding eye contact with Chris. "Yeah."

They continue their previous conversation, trying to include you whenever they had a shot but you brushed the topic away, focusing on pushing your food around instead of digesting it. No matter how hard you tried to ignore Chris' glances and secret smiles, you couldn't. It made you nervous and anxious to be alone with him. 

You were so worked up that when your feet accidentally touched his, it made you jump. Only Chris had noticed while your dad was rambling about a baseball game he wanted to go to. The kiss was still lingering on your lips, no matter how hard you tried to forget it. It just wouldn't go away.

"...wouldn't that be fun? Honey? Honey?" Dad nudged you with his elbow, startling you from your distracted mind. You looked at him, raising an eyebrow at the question you missed. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, there's nothing else to do." you answer blandly, pushing your plate away. The less time you spent away from Chris, the better. It was just too weird now to even be in the same room with him.

"Hey, you okay, sweetheart? You seem...off." Chris asked, his tone concerned, his lips pulled down into a frown but something about the way his eyes looked made you shudder. He knew exactly what he was doing.

You nod, trying to put on your best fake smile, hoping they would eat it up. "Yeah, just a little tired. I'll go pick out the movie while you guys wash the dishes since I had to pick up after both of you two days ago."

"Shit, do you think we can call Susan in this weather or—"

"Dad, don't be lazy. She's not gonna come over just to put your dishes in the dish washer. She'd hit you with a chair if you did. Give the woman a break." you say, feeling bad for your exhausted house maid. Getting up, you walk away from the two friends, resisting the urge to spring toward the home theater. 

Reaching the room, you flip the lights on, sighing when you felt relaxed. You had to admit, it was a little extra to have a room just for watching movies—and a ton of plush recliners and loveseats that filled the room—but it came in handy when you had sleepovers or needed a break from homework. Right now, you needed a break from Chris. 

Walking towards the large screen that filled up half of the front wall, you pick up the tablet, turning it on. The lights dimmed as you scrolled through Netflix, trying to find something funny, something that would keep your mind off that very off-putting kiss. 365 Days was off the list, anything sex related along with it. Watching sex scenes with parents were still awkward.

Instead of choosing a movie, you decide to choose a tv show, a show that would make you stay in the dark room all day without having to be alone with Chris. You knew you couldn't avoid him until he's gone but you weren't ready to face him yet.

After finally choosing a show, you clicked on the little icon, pausing the show and waiting for the men in your life to come in the room. Getting out your phone, you sent a text to Chris to get popcorn. That was normal enough to not bring any weird tension. He replied with a thumbs up.

Maybe he had just been a little drunk last night.

You scrolled through your Instagram feed, liking posts without looking at them. Jace's shirtless photo came onto your screen, instantly making you think of talking to him about the whole situation with Chris. If anyone could figure out what the hell was going on, Jace would.

Chris came in with a big bowl of popcorn as you were texting Jace, telling him you had something important to tell him. Chris plopped down next to you, sitting a bit too close for comfort. He handed you the bowl, grinning. You tucked your phone away, trying to mirror his smile while you placed the bowl on your lap.

"Stranger Things, huh? Is it any good?" Chris asked, taking a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth.

You shrug, popping a popcorn in your mouth, waiting for your dad to join you. "Don't know, just choose something that looked interesting. It looks interesting, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. How's the popcorn? Did I put too much butter on it?" he asked, glancing at how you licked the butter off your fingers. His mind drifted off to dirty images, his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

"It's okay, a little salty but who isn't?" you said, flicking a popcorn at his face. His face twisted at the butter on his cheek. You grin cheekily at him. "I think you have something on your face."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing a blanket and a napkin from besides him. Chris draped the blanket over both of you, tucking it underneath the bowl, touching your thigh. "You don't say. You wanna start the show? Nick isn't going to come in soon since he's having a hard time deciding what kind of dish soap to use."

"Okay, he probably won't care what we watch anyways. He'll just keep asking questions even though we don't know what's going to happen either." you press play, the Netflix logo showing up on the large screen. "Don't ask me questions or else I'm kicking you out of the chair."

"Zip it, lock it, put it in my pocket." Chris said, doing the gesture. It was hard to believe this dorky guy was the same one that kissed you in the hot tub last night. Even harder to believe that he kissed someone two decades younger than him.

Other than occasional handful of popcorn, he didn't touch you, yet alone make a move. You began to relax, focusing your attention on the show in front of you. You had to admit, it was better than you had originally thought; you'd have to praise Jace for his good taste.

Your dad joined you in the middle of the first episode, sitting on your right, in his own recliner. He had claimed that his ever since he bought the house. No one was allowed in it, not even his lovely daughter. He had his own snack, mumbling about how unrealistic the show was. You and Chris had both rolled your eyes as his complains.

After the second episode, your dad's eyes started to drift close, sometimes blinking open whenever there was a loud noise. Chris tried to hold back his laugh when you spilled popcorn all over you when a particular jump scare made you jump. You had smacked his arm, glaring at him in the dark room.

By the start of the fourth episode, your dad has thrown his head back in his seat, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open as he slept. He had lasted longer than you had thought. As soon as his light snoring start, Chris draped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

The empty bowl was on the floor in front of you, the only thing blocking him from touching your thigh was the thin blanket. Reluctantly, you cuddle next to him shifting every few minutes. After another episode of him not touching you, you began to relax, only to tense up again.

Chris takes his other hand, placing it on your thigh. You regret not putting on sweats. His hand trailed up your thigh, trailing goosebumps. You didn't make a single sound as a finger grazed your heat, a tiny wave of pleasure washing through you. You jumped in your seat, trying to move away from him but the arm around you kept you from moving, instead he pulled you even closer to him.

He placed a soft kiss on your lips, smirking against them. You froze, tasting butter. "Shh, sweetheart. Just relax and watch the movie, okay? Be a good girl and don't make a sound or else you'll wake up Nick."

"Chris—" you started but his lips cut you off. He kissed you, his fingers touching your mound. You gasp in his mouth, his hand taking off your shorts smoothly under the blanket. "W-what're you doing?"

"Shh, sweetheart. Be a good girl and don't make any noise." Chris commanded, his hands pushing your thighs apart. He smirked at the little shudder you made as soon as he cupped your cunt. "You're so wet for me."

His fingers moved your panties aside, touching the little bundle of nerves. You squirmed under his touch, biting your lip to keep from moaning. "C-Chris this is wrong. You—"

Chris slid a finger in, cutting off your sentence. You were embarrassed at the slick sound of your juices on his fingers, embarrassed how wet you were for him. He watched your face as he pumped his finger in you, curling it ever so slightly to hit your spot of weakness. He captured your moan, muffling it with his lips. His eyes darkened with lust as he pushed away the blanket, seeing his finger coated with your juices, watching it as he pumped in and out.

"Sweetheart, look at that. Look how much your tight, greedy pussy wants my finger. I can only only imagine how much it'll want my cock." he whispered, seeing your eyes open slowly, watching the finger pumping and out of you. It nearly pushed you over the edge.

The thought of his cock in you made your pussy clench, a little groan coming out of Chris at the feeling. He sped up, adding another finger. The stretch was delicious, his face nuzzling against your collarbone while your chest heaved, panting at the pleasure of his fingers.

Chris sucks on the skin above your collarbone, leaving a mark that would be hard to cover up with makeup. He watched your eyes, deliciously staring at the way his fingers pleasured you. Smirking, he added a third, earning a loud gasp from you. He hushed you, covering your mouth with his free hand.

Your eyes widened as his fingers sped up, thrusting in you at a fast pace. You couldn't contain the loud, muffled moans as he finger-fucked you, fast and hard. The risk of your dad waking up at any moment, catching the two of you doing something so wrong, something so hot nearly pushed you over the edge. You were so close, and then Chris curled his fingers up, his thumb circling your clit.

That was too much.

Throwing your head back, you moaned in his hand, hands clutching his arm as you came around his fingers, hard. Chris kept finger fucking you throughout your orgasm, riding out the wave of pleasure on his fingers. Your mind was mushy as you finished, chest heaving as you struggled to breathe.

Once he was sure you were done, he pulled his fingers out of you. A little whimper escaped your lips at the emptiness. He smirked, putting his fingers against his lips, watching you watch him suck and lick your juices off his fingers. You stared at the familiar hands, something clicking in your brain.

"You're Ransom."

"The one and only."


	6. thirty-nine candles

Another year passed, the eight turning into a nine. Usually, he'd be a little miffed on how old he was getting, berating himself for not having a wife and kids but this year, he felt happy. Chris had a plan and he was celebrating the one year anniversary of him coming up with his plan. He was patient, and man, did it pay off.

He had to wait until you got in college, knowing that once Nick let you go off into the world, he'll finally realize that you could make your own decisions without his input. Nick had reacted the way Chris planned, even as it took some convincing, telling him he needed to let his daughter live her life.

Chris got out of his bed happy, stretching out as he looked at the closed door across the hall. Nick had left the night before, and Chris had left the door in his room open just in case you ever felt lonely and wanted to seek him out. He was only amusing himself but when he had heard a creak, he had looked up to find you with a bag of chips in one hand and your phone in the other.

He got ready with the door open, knowing full well you were awake due to the obnoxious sound that came from your room. Chris never liked your alarm and with your loud groans and mumbles, it seemed like you didn't either. He heard a loud thud, the floor shaking lightly; he chuckled to himself at the thought of you laying on the floor, rolling off your bed.

After he looked decent, he knocked on your door, waiting for the invitation before opening it. His smile fell when he saw a large, red circle on your forehead. "Shit, sweetheart, are you okay?"

You nodded, picking up the dress you had bought just for Chris' birthday. It was lavender, lacy, and short enough that if you bent over, your ass would show. Evidently, you had bought it before the whole mess with Chris happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just rolled out of bed and hit my head on the bedside table. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Aw, man. That's it? I don't even get a hug on my 39th?" he teased, opening his arms. He saw you hesitate, fidgeting with your fingers before walking towards him. He engulfed you in his arms, resting his chin on your head.

"Happy birthday, Christopher Columbus Evans." you murmured, wrapping your arms around his waist. After the stuff he did in the past week, you still couldn't deny the fact that you enjoyed it, and had blamed yourself for being turned on. But you dismissed it as your former attraction to him and your body's needs.

He chuckled, caving you in his arms. To him, you were beautiful in the morning, with your sleepy eyes, your pouty lips, and ruffled hair. He couldn't wait to see you like that in his bed. "Ah, the nicknames just keep getting better. To be fair, it's better than Fifi or Fannie."

Before you could defend the funny names, he tilted your chin up with a finger, stealing a kiss. Unlike the others, the kiss was soft and gentle, slow and sweet. The gentleness or sweetness didn't make it any less wrong, yet you'd didn't pull away, feeding your teen fantasies of kissing the man in front of you.

Eventually, your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, while he pushed you up against the wall, hands roaming your body. While Chris had expected for things to go this way today, he hadn't thought it'd happen so early, yet alone have you be so willing. Maybe he wouldn't have to pull what he had originally planned.

Instinctively, you ran a hand down his abs, reaching hi raging boner, squeezing it gently. He growled, reaching up to yank your shirt down, giving him sight of one nipple. His mouth left yours, allowing you to breathe, watching as his tongue flicked your nipple. The little shot of pleasure hitting you. You wanted more, no matter the consequences.

You were about to push him back on your bed, have your way with him when he pulled back, putting your tank top back on, smiling. He gave you another gentle kiss, this one far shorter than the one before.

"Happy birthday to me." he whispered, grinning. He pressed another kiss on your lips before walking to the door, leaving you leaning against the wall, confused on what just happened. "You better get dressed. I'll get you some Tylenol in case you have a headache and I'll order something from Postmates. How do you feel about a day at the beach?"

Breathing heavily you nodded, fixing your messy hair. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. The beach is good."

Chris smirked, closing your door as he got out, feeling happy. He left you to dress, going downstairs with his phone in hand, the app open. Now, that was a great way to start a day. Going to the kitchen, he racked through the cupboards, searching for the baby blue box he saw you with. 

He searched the cabinets until he found it, clutching it in his hands. Chris placed the little box on the table, looking for the identical box he had hidden in another cabinet. Holding both box in his hands, he made sure they were identical before replacing your box with his, throwing yours in the trash. You wouldn't need that medication you swore helped with your periods. Sugar pills would be more than enough to help out with that.

Stopping the sperm that could grow inside you however, not so much.

—

You had been avoiding him, spending every moment either in your room, the pool, or hanging out with your dad. It was weird avoiding him, even more weird to have him act nonchalantly like he hadn't fingered his best friend's daughter. It was hard to think about it, hard to even decipher what had happened, so you chose to avoid it until it went away.

It still hadn't went away.

After breakfast, Chris had to take a phone call, and from the shouting and laughter, you could only guess it was Scott and his boyfriend. Shanna and Carly would never be that loud unless there was champagne around. You made a little reminder to text them soon, spend some time with the other Evans.

"Sweetheart? You ready?" he asked, waiting by the door. With his arms crossed, you could see all the muscles in his biceps that you didn't know existed in the human body. Chris had trimmed his beard, pushed back his hair, fashioned it like he knew you loved. He was pulling all of his moves today.

You fixed the hem of your dress, wishing it had more material. Between wanting to celebrate Chris' birthday and not wanting spend time with him, you were in a battle between refusing and spend the whole day showering him with love. You decided to do the latter as you nodded, walking down the stairs. "Yup, let's go."

Once you were close enough, he took your hand, intertwining your fingers together. Surprised, you let him, feeling the familiarity of his hands. It wasn't unusual for him to take your hand when walking, especially in crowded places so you wouldn't get lost. But this hit different after you knew what those hands made you do.

His Jeep was already on, awaiting for both of you in the driveway. Like the gentleman you knew, he opened the passenger door, waiting for you to get in before closing the door. Chris walked to the driver's side while you put on your seatbelt, trying to calm your anxieties.

As soon as he sat down, you felt yourself tensed up again, pointing your knees away from him. Chris got in with a soft grunt, putting on his seatbelt. You cleared your throat, resting an elbow on the arm rest. "Which beach are we going to?"

"Do you remember the private beach we went to for your 17th birthday? The one where we ditched Scott and I got stung by a jellyfish? That one." Chris replied, backing out of the large driveway, careful not to hit your father's precious Bugatti.

You hummed in response, playing with the phone in your hands. After the whole movie incident, you had dodged Jace's attempts to talk about what had been so important. Repeatedly you told him nothing, it was all sorted out, but he knew better, and he wouldn't give up until you spilled. 

Passing the city suburbs, you enter an open, flat road with trees on one side, the view of a populated beach on the other. Working up the nerve, you cleared your throat, risking a glance at Chris. "Can I ask you something?"

He took a hand off the steering wheel, taking your hand in his. Turning to you, he smiled. "Of course. What's up, sweetheart?"

"Why did you kiss me? And why pretend to be Ransom? Why finger me when Dad was just a few feet away? Why're you acting like this is totally normal? Are you dying or something?" you burst, not being able to contain the week-long questions that filled your head.

Chris chuckled, amused. That made you even more irritated, snatching your hand away from the containment of his. His laugh cut off, his eyes darting to his lone hand. "Because I love you, little one."

You coiled in your seat, the words leaving you angry and disgusted. "You did what you did because you love me? Are you fucking serious? No, no, no. You'd give me hugs if you loved me, not finger me. You'd get me little gifts instead of creating a fake person just to watch me get myself off. Jesus Christ, you're insane."

"I'm insane for wanting the best for you?" he asked, genuinely confused by the statement. He knew you far better than you knew yourself; you were just projecting all this anger and frustration you felt about you towards him. It was just one of your habits.

"Wanting the best for me? What makes you think that I want you?" you fired back. A wave of anger rushed through you, making you feel like the girl you had been once been in high school. "I may have daddy issues but that doesn't mean I want to fuck his best friend."

Chris flinched, hearing the venom dripping from your voice. He sighed, tapping the wheel. "I've seen the guys you dated, all of them are retarded, and couldn't give you everything you wanted. However, I can. I can you give you the best, sweetheart. I can give you everything you want."

You let out a humorless laugh, trying to find something slightly less crazy in the words he just uttered. "You realize how insane that sounds, right? Chris, I don't know want everything, I just want someone who'll respect my decision, not force it on me."

"Force it on you? You kissed me back, little one. You didn't stop me from playing with your pussy, from kissing you. Something tells me you don't want me to stop." Chris murmured, placing his hand on your thigh, running it up, the dress showing more skin.

You try to pry it away but Chris waves away your hands, massaging your thigh. "Chris, stop. I don't want this."

"Oh, honey, you will. You may not now but you will. I know you better than you think." Chris cooed, his hand stopping just below your hip.

"I will never." you hiss, unable to rip his hand away from your thigh.

Chris pulled over on the side of the road, putting the car on park. You could see people looking sideways at the car who happened to stop abruptly. Chris made you face him, his face smug and angry. "Yes, you will. Unless, of course, you want me to show Nick all those dirty pictures I just happened to find strewn around your bedroom. Or tell him all the things you told me."

You gasped silently, feeling betrayed by the one adult you trusted. "You wouldn't. Chris, you're lying. You know how he would react. Chris, you can't do that!"

He pulled you into a kiss, but you stayed still, not kissing him back. His annoyance was clear when he pulled away. "I said I would do anything for you; this is no exception. You might not see it now, but, sweetheart, I'm the best you'll ever have. So, you're going to kiss me back, and have a fun summer with me, got it?"

When you stayed silent, he kissed you again, this time going for your neck, pressing kisses down the neck, stopping at your collarbone. He looked up, raising an eyebrow at your dazed state. "Chris..."

Chris' eyes hardened, reaching behind him to pull out his phone. Tapping on it, he pulled up all the pictures you sent him, showing them to you. "Just one tap and a very convincing concerned text, your dad would have all of these. So, what's it gonna be, little one?"

You knew that you dad would not only be mad, but disappointed. You couldn't do disappointed, not after the promise you made him after your mother's death. Not after you swore that you would never leave him. If Chris took you away from him, then you'd break your promise. You couldn't let that happen.

"Fine."

Chris smirked, putting his phone back. "Good girl. Now let's celebrate my birthday."


	7. she’s come undone

"Okay, girl, you might wanna take it easy on those shots. I don't want you puking your guts out." Jace said, taking your empty shot glass from your hand.

You whimpered at the loss of the comforting alcohol from your hands. Jace threw you a look, making you slump back against your seat. "Come on. I need that. After the day I had, I need a whole bottle before I'm finally okay. So, please hand me the vodka."

He shook his head, pushing a glass of water towards you, along with your plate of food. "You has too much, and while I love your drunk alter ego, it looks like you need to spill what was so terrible that happened."

"Ugh," you groaned, taking a bite out of your french fry, the saltiness hitting your tongue, making it better after the slight burn of the vodka. "I don't want to talk about it. It'll make me more depressed."

Jace rolled his eyes, pushing another fry into your mouth, nearly making you choke on it. "That's my specialty. Dude, come on. Stop sulking, and tell me what the hell happened. Have you been sleeping at all? You look like you fell out of heaven 'cause you look like hell."

You threw a fry at him, glaring at his joke. "Haha. Shut up. Why won't you be a good friend and let me drown my problems in alcohol? Let's go party!"

He pulled you back in your seat, caging you in his arms so you couldn't go around the bar flashing every guy you saw. "No, baby, no. Alcohol will not solve your problems, it'll only make new ones if you're gonna act like this. Now, tell me Daddy Jace what's wrong."

"The only thing wrong is that nickname. Please don't bring that back." your face scrunched up, trying to break free of Jace's arms. He lets you go, keeping a hand around yours. "And as much as I would love to talk about it, I don't want to."

After a few days of the aftermath of Chris' birthday threat, you had spent every waking moment with him, not necessarily by choice. You were surprised he hadn't tried to kiss you, or finger you again, but less surprised when he would grope your ass or give you little kisses on the cheek. You played it off with an uneasy smile, trying to show him that you weren't as disgusted as you felt inside.

Scott came down and celebrated with the two of you the day after the birthday, releasing some tension you held. Chris hadn't come close to groping you, only you touching you appropriately when needed. But as soon as Scott left, all the tension that was released, came back when Chris hugged you.

Your dad came back a few hours ago, apologizing for leaving, promising he was staying for the rest of the month. You were grateful but you wished he would stay while Chris was around. The two of them were celebrating his birthday their own way—bourbon and barbecue—so you decided to call up Jace and get away from the testosterone.

Unfortunately, Chris had heard you talking to Jace and while he hadn't said anything, due to your dad being in the room, you knew you were going to have a talk about it, and not a pleasant one. Still, you met up with your best friend, hoping the blonde would make you feel better.

He didn't however, just tried to make you spill all your dooming problems on him so he could fix it. When that hadn't worked, he tried getting you drunk enough so you would tell him. But that didn't work either. You weren't an honest drunk. Just wild, flirty, and bordering mean. Thankfully, the bar and grilled served French fries to soak up all the alcohol you ingested.

And while you wanted to tell Jace what had been bothering you, you couldn't. Not unless you wanted Chris to show your dad those pictures. You knew he could twist it up into something worse, manipulate both of you into not speaking to each other. Instead, you pushed the question away and unsuccessfully tried to change the subject.

"Why not? You've told me everything and there's nothing you can do that would shock me. Literally. I think you've done just about everything." he urged, putting another fry in your mouth. As much as you would like to deny it, he was right.

But this wasn't something you could share. Even with your best friend. "Jace, I just can't. I'm sorry, but I'll tell you when I'm sure it's dire. Can we just have fun, please? I'm so tensed and I really need to have fun with my best friend."

He sighed, pulling you into a hug. "Are you sure? It looks like you really need to tell someone or you'll die."

"Yes, I'm sure. How're things going with you and that chick from New York?" you asked, sneaking another shot when he was distracted. "She's pretty and not as dumb as the last girl you dated."

"Nah, I was dumb. It only took me a month to figure out that she was with me for sex and money. Basically, she's a prostitute but instead of money, I get her designer purses. I wouldn't be surprised if I see her again around my dad's arm." Jace informed, taking a shot himself. He winced slightly at the burn.

You made a little reminder to find the bitch on Instagram and torture her a little for using your friend. "What a whore. Do you want my help in getting you laid tonight?"

Jace shook his head, downing another shot. "I'm good. If you want to help, you can tell me what's going on with you and why you're sulking."

You groaned, moving away from him. "Nope."

"Fine. Tell me about your dad's hot friend." 

Resisting the urge to cringe, you sighed, taking the whole bottle of tequila. "He's...hot. He's staying with us for a few weeks since his house has a plumbing problem. Just celebrated his birthday."

Jace raised an eyebrow, studying the fake smile you had on your face. You were hoping he was drunk enough to not notice the phoniness. "That's it? You're not gonna gush about how you want to lick his abs or what you think his hands would do to you?"

If only you knew.

Gritting your teeth, you could feel the pain from the force. If you kept this up, you'd chip a tooth. "Jace, I stopped talking about him like that after I turned 17. I was just horny and was trying to get off to inexperienced boys. Can we talk about something else, please?"

He eyed you, staying silent for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Okay? Remind me to book you a massage or something. Christ, you're so tense."

"It's the massage for me. Let's get drunk, yeah?"

—

You giggled, stumbling as you opened the door. The two men on the couch looked up, seeing you try to be quiet with your heels in hand and drunken state. You hadn't seen them, thinking they were already in bed so when your dad cleared his throat, you were so scared you fell on your ass with a loud thud.

"Jesus Christ." Chris muttered, rushing to help you up. Nick followed along muting the movie playing on tv. Chris reached you, kneeling besides you so he could help you sit up. "Sweetheart, are you drunk?"

Bursting out laughing, you nodded not caring whether how much trouble you'd be in. "Just a lil. Don't tell Daddy though, he doesn't like me drinking outside this house. Shh!" 

Nick chuckled, shaking his head at his drunk daughter. He knew how Jace's influenced worked, but even the good boy couldn't help you get sober. "Pumpkin, let's get in you bed and we can talk about this in the morning."

Your eyes widened at the sight of your father. You cowered closer to Chris, a little shocked to see him so close. A little laugh bubbling in your throat. Turning o Chris, you giggle, leaning on him. "Oh, my God. He's fast. He's like the Flash. Holy shit, do you think he's the Flash?"

Chris bit back a laugh, trying not to find drunk you funny. The first time he saw you drunk, he was convinced you were high and honestly, there was a fifty-fifty chance you were. "Maybe, you can ask him tomorrow. Nick, I can take her to bed. You don't want to see the mess she made in there."

Nick grimaced, knowing full well how messy you could get when you didn't have anything else to do. It was like a chain reaction; if you didn't have anything to do, the more of a mess you made, no matter where it is. That's why he thought having Chris around would make you feel less lazy. "I'll talk to her about that, too. Thanks, man. I'd rather not repeat last time."

By now, you were standing up, leaning all your weight on Chris as your eyes drifted closed, a little drool coming out of your mouth. Still, Chris found you adorable. He chuckled. "You mean when you didn't talk to her for a whole week 'cause you thought you saw a dildo in her room but it turned out to be a outlet power strip? Then she blew up at you for acting like a dick during one of your meetings? Yeah, I agree."

"Chris..." you dragged out, tugging the collar of his shirt. Your lips were dangerously close together, a few more inches and you'd be kissing. "Your breath smells like bourbon, can I have some? Please?"

Nick rolled his eyes, gesturing for Chris to take you upstairs. "Okay, get her in her room. If you can find a a piece of paper in the mess, leave her a note about your business trip so she doesn't get mad at me."

"What business t-trip?" you stuttered, sober enough to comprehend the words your dad said. Looking back at Chris, you couldn't decide if you were sad or downright gleeful. "You're going on a business trip and you didn't tell me?"

Chris glanced at you, then your dad. He sighed. "Shh, sweetheart. Nick, do you mind if she comes with me? Shanna and Carly wants to take her shopping and you can have the house for yourself. It'll only be for a few days."

Nick was suspicious but not enough to say anything. It wasn't uncommon for you to go with Chris on a little vacation or play hooky, but somehow this seemed different. Hesitantly, he nodded, studying your half-asleep expression. "Sure. Honey, do you want to go with Chris to Boston?"

It was definitely the jelly shots that made you nod.

Your father studied you carefully, he'd ask you in the morning again just to make sure but he wanted you to rest for now. "Okay. Chris, make sure she's on her side so she doesn't choke on her own puke."

Chris nodded, giving up and taking you in his arms bridal style. You barely jostled, making a little noise that neither men could describe. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'll be back soon. Don't eat my food."

Chris carried you up the stairs without any struggle, making sure you didn't hit anything on the way. Opening your door was a bit challenging but he managed. If he was going to give you everything you wanted, that included opening doors for you, conscious or not. Gently, he put you down on your bed, smirking when Nick believed the lie so easily.

He didn't have a business meeting, he made sure he was free for the whole summer, a whole summer he could spend solely on you. Chris had left his company to one of his friends, Sebastian Stan, temporarily. But if things moved the way he planned, then he'd have to retire to give you all the attention you and the babies would need. He had enough money to last lifetimes.

You were already asleep by the time your head hit the pillow. Chris made sure you were on your side, like Nick had instructed. He placed a pillow behind you to make sure you wouldn't roll on your back during sleep. Pressing a kiss on your forehead, he smiled. He would have to talk about your friendship with Jace but he was happy as of right now.

He got off the bed but you reached out to him, mostly asleep. Chris turned back, kneeling besides the bed so you were on equal eye-level. "Sweetheart, I'll come back up to get you some water in case you wake up in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Chris, why'd you have to kiss me?" you whispered, your fingers tracing a faint pattern on his knuckles. "I love you, but you were supposed to be one of the constants in my life. You're going to leave me, like Mom did and then I'll have no one to cry to."

In that moment, his heart broke. He second-guessed his actions; maybe he waited until you were older, you would see he would never leave your side, no matter what you do. Brushing your hair aside, he caressed your cheek. "Oh, no. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I will never leave you, little one. I swear on my life."

It wasn't enough for you, but you were too tired to argue. Instead, you nodded, closing your eyes. "Okay."

Chris gave you a quick peck, soft and gentle. "I love you."

"I love Spongebob."


	8. the end of the affair

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful your Boston house was." you say, taking a step inside the bright house. Unlike his other house, it was smaller, more homey, and less white furniture. You always preferred this house than the other. Call it nostalgia or shit, but you wanted to watch a movie in his room, just like old times.

Chris nodded, humming in agreement as he placed the bags on floor, taking a look around the place. "Me, too. We should come here more often. It's a lot different from our style but it's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's less confusing where to find a bathroom." you observed, plopping down on the plush couch, resting your head against the the back. After a few hours on the private plane, all you wanted to do was rest. Turning to Chris, you sighed. "How long are you going to be at your meeting?"

He sat down next to you, glancing at his watch. "Well, it's only noon, so, never." When he saw your confused expression, he smirked. "I don't have a meeting, sweetheart. I made sure I'd be free all summer so I could spend time with my best girl. Now, we don't hide. We have the house to ourselves."

Of course, you should've known better. You'd think even with your drunk brain, you could resist saying no to Chris, evidently, you couldn't. Your lips lift into an uneasy smile, staying still. "Oh. Okay."

You had woken up with a huge headache, and right now, it wasn't doing you any good. The three hour ride to Boston hadn't help with the flight attendants constantly asking if you wanted water while Chris but back a smile at your impatient attitude. It was ridiculous how many times you had to tell him you didn't want lemon water.

Chris' house wasn't too far from the airport, but far enough for you to take a quick nap only to be waken up by him kissing you awake. You hate to admit it, but he was a good kisser. And he knew it. To your relief, he hadn't tried anything in the plane, or even touched you, which had you forever grateful.

He moved closer to you, pulling you into his chest, rubbing your arm. Chris nuzzled your head against his chest, running a hand through your hair. He smelled nice. "Hmm. It'll be a fun weekend, don't you think? We can go out on a date, or adopt a puppy or something."

You swallowed the thick lump in your throat, trying not to rip away from the arms you used to love. "Um, as in...together? Adopt a puppy...together?"

Chris smirked at your worried tone, pulling you even closer. "Of course, sweetheart. I seem to remember you wanting a puppy ever since you could talk. We can get a rescue dog is you want. You always wanted one."

"Yeah, okay." you whispered, squirming in his arms. Play along, it'll only be for a few months. Or a few more days. "So, is Shanna and Carly coming over? I've missed them and—"

You were cut off by Chris' lips, moving against yours. His arms loosened, his hands roaming your body as he gently pushed you back on the couch, looming over you. His knees pushed your legs apart as he settled between them, placing his elbows besides your arms to hold up his weight. With one hand, he brought your face to his, kissing you like a hungry man.

Like before, you reciprocated the kiss, letting yourself slightly enjoy the feeling while you tried to come up with a plan to stop all of this. An idea popped in your head as Chris dragged his other hand up your stomach, bringing your shirt up along with it. You'd delete the pictures when he was distracted and he wouldn't have anything to blackmail you with except for a few stories that could very easily be explained.

His hand cupped your breast, squeezing and you let out a light moan in his mouth. Chris smirked against your lips, feeling happy after waiting a whole year for you. You could feel his boner, just resting above your mound. When he moved, you felt enough hear to make you want to forget everything he'd done and make your old fantasies come through. But then he slid his tongue inside and he felt you push him away, but he was far too strong for you to.

Turning your head away, you gasped, freeing your lips from his. He didn't think much of it, his lips leaving yours only to pepper your neck with kisses. "Chris! Hold on, stop! I have a headache. Can you please just stop for a moment?"

He frowned, lifting his head to stare at you. Chris sighed, getting off of you so you could sit up. At least he was able to understand the word stop. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you want me to get you some Tylenol for the headache?"

You nodded, trying not to show any excitement. "Yes, please."

Chris got up from the couch, his phone peeking from his back pocket, almost mocking you for being so helpless and dumb. "Okay, I'll be right back. Just stay on the couch and relax."

He went to the kitchen and you waited a few seconds before following him. Yes, he would be angry, but you couldn't let your summer be run by him, no matter how much you loved the man. Chris was already at the kitchen island with the bottle of pain killers in his hand. He raised an eyebrow as he saw you walk up to him.

Putting on your best saccharine smile, you wrap your arms around his waist, tilting your head up to meet his stare. "Sorry, I broke the kiss off. As much as I would like to deny it, you're kind of right."

Chris knee better; of course he did. He practically watched you grow up and listened to all your secrets, knew you better than the back of his hand. But he was amused, curious to see how far you'd make it. He smile, mirroring your previous actions. "Only kind of? What made you bring this up, little one?"

Trying your best to distract him from your searching hands, you lean up to peck his chin, earning another smile from him. "On the plane, I was thinking about the words you said last night. About never leaving me."

That surprised him, so much that he forgot about your little mission. You could see that took him off-guard. He had thought you had been too drunk to remember it. "And I meant every word, sweetheart. I would never leave you. You're all I'll ever want and while this isn't conventionally how you start a relationship, I know that you'll love me, too."

By now, your hands had reached his ass, lightly squeezing it to distract him more. You needed something so big that he wouldn't notice when you snatch his phone and run. Grinning up at him, you leaned even closer, your lips barely an inch apart. "But I do love you."

Chris knew it wasn't the love he wanted you to reciprocate but just hearing the words, the same look you gave him during your teen years, and your arms wrapped around him was just too much. He crashed his lips on yours, momentarily forgetting about your hands. You kissed him back, trying your best to be enthusiastic as you slowly slid his phone from his pocket.

When you were sure he was still focused on the ongoing kiss, you raked a hand up his back, digging your nails into his skin, the only thing stopping you was his shirt. As soon as his phone was free from his pocket, you bit his lip softly, getting a soft growl from him. Building up the nerve, you grasped his phone, for once happy he still had an iPhone 7.

Abruptly, you pulled away from the kiss, quickly turning around and sprinted away from him. You knew the house enough to know where everything was and with the adrenaline pumping in your veins, you were faster than you usually were.

Chris stood shocked for a second, hurt by your sudden betrayal. Yes, he had expected it but a little part of him wished all lies you fed him were true. You were at the arch of the hallway before he ran after you, seeing your hand clutched around his phone. You made the mistake of turning back, seeing Chris running towards you with an angry expression.

Sprinting down the hallway, you could hear your heartbeat pounding, practically trying to break out of your chest. The little escape was pointless. You made it pass his home gym when he caught you, pushing you against the wall harshly, trapping you. Still, you clutched the phone, hoping and wishing to wake up from whatever nightmare this was.

Your head hit the wall, hitting it so hard you felt the headache returning, this time far worse. Yet, Chris didn't soothe you, let alone comfort you or let you go. He pushed both your bodies against the wall, trapping you with his. Placing both hands on either side of your head, he leaned in, scowling. You've never seen him so mad, so angry, so...disturbingly hot.

"Oh, little one. You shouldn't have done that. Hmm, you think you can delete those pictures?" he sneered, biting your bottom lip. It was painful, and you let out a little squeak but he chuckled darkly. "You think you can feed me lies and expect me to believe them? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

When you didn't answer him, he snatched the phone away from your death grip, the hard case scratching your hand. Chris tossed the phone down the hallway, glaring at you while you helplessly glanced at your one shot of freedom. It was stupid to even believe you could outrun the man who jogged five miles everyday for fun. Completely ridiculous.

"What were you planning to say to me, [Y/N]? Were you going to tell me that your daddy won't believe me without the evidence, without the pictures that you planned on deleting?" he asked, the anger draining out of him as he watched your scared expression turned sad. You were sad. "Do you think I'm impossible for you to love? Or did you not believe my words last night?"

"You threatened to show my dad those pictures that you knew could ruin our relationship. What did you expect me to do? Watch as you ruin our relationship or expect me to do whatever you want?" you asked, your tone dead. Jace was right, you needed to spill, talk about it before you explode.

"You want me, too. Don't deny it, sweetheart. I know you do. I'm doing us both a favor. Someday you'll see my point of view, and you'll thank me for doing this." he whispered, grinning as he thought of your future, curled up in bed, kids running around and probably another on the way.

You glared at him, feeling the throbbing in your head. "You're sick."

Chris smirked, brushing your hair back. "Call it what you want but you want this, too. You told me you wanted me to fuck you, and darling, I will. You see, I was willing to wait until you finally accepted what we are, but then you stole my phone and planned to delete the pictures. So..."

"So?"

"So, you should know the pictures have already been back-upped to my computer, which you don't know the password to, or have the access to my Apple account. However, there is a chance you wouldn't care about the outcome, maybe you convince Nick that I twisted it or made you the victim. I can't leave have that possibility hanging." he explained, the smirk growing.

You were afraid of what he was going to threaten next. You told him everything about you, prior to this summer. Every secret you had, he knew. If you could go back in time, you would slap your younger self for trusting him. Arching an eyebrow, you hesitated on asking. "And?"

"And, it'd be a shame if Jace Burke got turned down from that Seahawk's coach. Especially after he's so close to signing that deal, and after how much he practiced. It would be terrible if somehow all the crazy things he did got leaked and sent to the their manager." Chris grinned, knowing he had you backed up. "Especially by a successful CEO who they trust. If word got out of all the things your friend has done, there's no way he'd get sign anywhere. He'd be lucky if he lands a job as a gym teacher. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Blanching, you gasped, paling at the thought of Jace's future shattered because you couldn't do what Chris wanted. He threatened Jace. Your best friend who had always stood by you no matter how wild you got. It was one thing to blackmail you for a few pictures and a bunch of illegal actions to your dad but another to threaten your best friend's future.

It made you sick to the stomach. Chris smirked as it dawned on you that you'd have to spend the summer with him, letting him touch you, to protect Jace. Maybe longer if he wanted to control every single part of your life.

"Hmm? What'd you say, little one? You'll be mine?" he asked, kissing your neck, trailing soft kisses to your collarbone before meeting your glare. "And you want me to be yours?"

"Whatever you do, don't sabotage Jace's future. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't leak the security footage. Please." you begged.

Chris nodded, grinning widely. "If you behave, your friend will be on his way to be a Seattle Seahawk. The youngest one yet. Wouldn't that be wonderful, darling?"

Gritting your teeth, you spit out. "I hate you."

He knew you were angry but the words still hurt. Chris chuckled humorlessly. "I wanted to play nice, but you tried to pull a fast one on me. It's only fair I do the same. I love you, too."


	9. what lies beneath

The hot shower did nothing to rub away the crawling hands on your body, if anything it just made your skin burn from the scorching hot water. You were along in the house with Chris, no one around that could help. This was officially the worst summer of your life.

Drying yourself off, your mind wandered to what this special dinner would entail. The little black dress that was laid out on the bed was one centimeter away from being classified as a headband, and you wished you hadn't bought it. Wrapping a robe around you, you walked out of bathroom, spotting Chris sitting on the bed with his phone out.

He glanced at you, a warm smile on his lips. He had insisted you share a room, a bed, just like couples did. Even threw in the word girlfriend which had made you shiver. "There you are, I was wondering what took you so long. If you stayed in there any longer, I would've joined you."

Gritting your teeth into a smile, you nodded, moving towards him to grab the dress. "Where're we going? Didn't Shanna say we could have dinner with her and Lisa tonight? This dress is hardly appropriate."

"That's tomorrow night. We're going to the fancy bistro that I promised to take you to last time we were here. I heard it's really good but if it turns out shitty, then we can ditch and just drive around." Chris replied, laying on his elbows as he turned to his side, watching you study the dress.

Arching an eyebrow, you waited for him to leave. When he didn't, you sighed, placing a hand on you hip. "You gonna watch me get ready?"

He shrugged, settling back. He gestured to his ready state, black tux on and suited. "I'm already ready, just waiting for you. I don't mind watching, although if you want, you can stay in your robe and I'll strip down. We can spend the night here."

Immediately, you take your robe off—momentarily thanking yourself for blow drying your hair—and slipping the silky dress on in one swift move. According to Chris' face, he didn't get a long enough look at your naked body for his liking. That made you genuinely smile. It was a minuscule win for the little frown on his face but at least it was something.

"You're not gonna put on a bra? I'm not complaining but I'm a little worried about your glorious tits spilling out of that tiny dress." Chris commented, sitting up. You were surprised he didn't pull you on his lap and just fuck you right there.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes, earning a little laugh from him. "I didn't bring a bra that would work with this dress. If you're so concerned, we can just change into our sweats and go to McDonalds. Maybe tonight they finally fixed the ice cream machine."

Chris shook his head, getting up from the bed as you walked to the little vanity in the corner that you learned he had gotten for you. It had every brand of makeup you had back at home. "We can stop there later but as of right now, I want to treat my girl to something fancy and expensive. Hell, I'll buy you a Louis Vuitton purse after, if you want."

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know being your girl meant being your sugar baby." you grumbled, curling your eyelashes. Chris walked up behind you, playing with your hair as you did your makeup. "If we're doing fancy does that mean I get to drink wine without you judging?"

He snickered, pushing your hair to one side to press a soft kiss on below your ear. You shuddered and he smiled. "I never judged you, sweetheart. You can have whatever you want."

"Wonderful."

—

"People are staring." you chimed, casually looking through the menu while you felt the judgements flying your way. "They either think I'm a gold digger or you're my sugar daddy. Possibly both by the way that woman is glaring at me like I kicked a puppy."

"Ignore them, they're just staring because you look ravishing in that dress. Let them think what they want." Chris replied, smirking when he saw the waiter stumble towards them, distracted by the view of you. He couldn't blame the guy, you were particularly drop dead gorgeous tonight.

You snort. "Smooth."

The waiter appeared, holding up his notepad. He was cute, like that caddie Hoyt, and Chris knew he would try to get your number by the end of the night. "Hello, I'm Carter. I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at you, expecting you to chime in with your preference of wine. When you didn't answer, he cleared his throat, turning to the waiter. "We'd like the 1992 Eagle Cabernet, two glasses of water."

Carter hesitated, glancing between the two of you. It wouldn't take a genius to see the tension between you. "The 1992 Eagle...sir, that costs half a million dollars. We only have one bottle—"

"I know. Please get it for us, unless you'd like to serve a different table tonight." Chris answered nonchalantly, as if the only thing that bothered him was the lingering waiter.

The waiter nodded, quickly walking away to fetch the expensive bottle of wine while you quizzically raised an eyebrow at Chris, waiting for an explanation. "It's things like that that make people think you're my sugar daddy. Half a million for wine? Really, Evans?"

"You spent more than that during your shopping spree in Venice. You'll survive half a million dollars worth of wine." he said, grinning as you rolled your eyes for the millionth time that night. "Don't tell me you didn't expect me to shower you with gifts. You wanted wine, I got you the best."

"Yeah, that's not what I meant. If I asked you to give me a million dollars, you'd give it to me without hesitating would you?" you asked as Carter came back, setting the bottle of wine at the center of the table, placing a large wine glass in front of you.

Chris smirked, turning to Carter who had the wine in his hand and your glass in the other. "We can pour it ourselves, Carter. Would you mind waiting a few minutes before we order? We still haven't decided."

The waiter nodded, stealing a few glances at you as he set the bottle down and left. Chris took the bottle, filling your glass with the expensive liquid before handing it you, filling his own up. 

"Before we got interrupted, yes, I would give you anything you wanted. Although, money isn't a problem for you. Nick's loaded and you're the only person in his will. Except for the old motorcycle he left me." he murmured, taking a sip of the wine. For half a million dollars, it really wasn't worth it. But the sight of your painted red lips around the glass was.

You took a sip, wincing at the unfamiliar taste in your mouth. It really wasn't worth 500 grand. "If I asked you to take me to Paris this very second, you'd drop everything and we'd go?"

He nodded, leaning back in his chair, fixing his tux. As much as you hated to admit it, he looked handsome. You always had a thing with his ties, imagining him with nothing on except that. But when you thought those thoughts were long gone, they weren't really far off. "Definitely. All you have to do is ask."

Carter came back before you could say anything, his pen hovering over his notepad. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have the lobster." Chris answered, handing him the menu after Carter wrote it down. "Sweetheart, what're you gonna have?"

"Freedom." you muttered under your breath. Both men looked at you, clearly hearing you. Glancing at Chris, you saw the hidden anger in his eyes. Clearing your throat, you spoke up, sitting up. "Um, I'll have the veal, please."

The waiter took your menu before scratching on his notepad. His brows were still scrunched together, like he was wondering if you needed help. "Okay, it'll be right out."

With one more concerned look, he turned around and walked to the kitchen door. You felt Chris' foot brush yours under the table, his shoes scratching your bare legs. Sure, he was a little miffed by your choice of words but he took a long sip of his wine.

"Sweetheart..." he warned, taking your hand in his. He played with your fingers, drumming your fingers on his palm. Chris ticked his tongue, shaking his head slowly as a humorless smile appeared on his face.

Your past mood came crashing back, the anger and annoyance seeping out of your voice. As much as you wanted to, you couldn't hate him. There was too much history, too many good memories to hate him after the things he had done over the past week. "What? What're you gonna do to me in front of these many people?"

You could see his jaw clench, his hands squeezing yours a little bit too hard before letting go. "Sweetheart, don't test me. I can ruin your friend's life with just one text. Behave."

"Ooh, scary." you mocked, rolling your eyes. You honestly couldn't tell if you were joking around or full-on angry at the man. A little of both, you think. "You wouldn't do that 'cause then you wouldn't have anything to hold over me except for those nudes."

His eyes narrowed, head tilting slightly as he stared at you. Your words were a little slurred but you couldn't be drunk already, could you? "Are... are you drunk? I thought you had better tolerance than that."

"I'm not drunk. You may not understand confrontation since you're this big, scary, powerful CEO who everyone just follows orders from." you muttered, finishing the rest of your wine in one swallow. That shit was strong. "I'm just mad you decided to take advantage of me and then threaten my best friend. Nice way to start a relationship or whatever you call this."

Chris sighed, getting up. A few people turned and looked at him as he moved towards you, holding out his hand. "Okay, come on. Let's go. Here's the valet ticket, you give it to them and I'll pay for the wine."

Even with his command, you stayed seated, not moving a muscle while he waited for you to stand. You waved his hand away, crossing your arms. "You know, what? I'm good. I feel like getting pampered tonight."

"[Y/N], please. I'm taking you home and we can whatever you want." Chris said, pulling you up on your feet, soft enough for the crowd not to raise any eyebrows but harsh enough to pull you out of your seat. His grip on your arm was everything but tight.

You didn't even get a say in what you wanted cause the next thing you knew, you were in the car, Chris next to you as he drove out of the parking lot. Your dress had hiked up your thighs, your feet pained from the heels you thought were cute. You quickly took them off, a little confused on how the evening was going. Maybe it was the wine.

Chris was quiet, his knuckles paling as his grip tightened around the steering wheel. With his reckless, fast driving, you got to his house in less than half an hour. As soon as the car was parked, Chris practically ripped the door open before sprinting to your side. You opened the door, his arms wrapping around your waist before your feet could touch the ground.

It was almost too dark to see anything, the only light in sight was the little street light down the street. Chris softly pushed you against the side of his car, brushing your hair back with the back of his hand. 

"Sweetheart, what're you trying to do to me? Drive me crazy with that dress and then talk back to me with those pretty lips." he whispered, eyes gentle and full of love. All the rational thoughts went out of your head as you saw the eyes that you've seen throughout your whole life. "Can you do something for me, little one?"

Maybe it was out of fear, or numbness or the fact that you were a little turned on from him being so close, or the way he looked in that suit, but you nodded.

Grinning, he squeezed your waist, pulling you closer to him. With one hand, he tangled his fingers in your hair. "Suck my cock?"

Without hesitation, you got on your knees, slowly rubbing your hands against his arousal, you lick your lips in anticipation. Your actions were solely based on your lack of sleep, thoughts and the amount of 500 thousand wine. He shuddered under your touch, hips bucking towards your hand.

Biting your lip, you unbuttoned his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down at an unbearable pace. Pulling them down, you saw his Hugo Boss boxer briefs. Hooking your thumbs under the bands, you pull them down, his hard cock springing free. You wrap a hand around his cock, a strangled groan escaping his lips.

You weren't aware you were still in the driveway until a car passed you on the driveway. Yet, when you tried to get up, Chris pushed you back down. And you sucked his soul through his cock.


	10. dancing with the devil

It was too hot. Sweat beaded your forehead, making your whole body sticky and clothes stick to your skin. After a few minutes, you couldn't take it anymore, taking off your shirt, leaving you in a sports bra. Even with the AC blasting you were still hot, soaking under Chris' arm.

Groaning, you rolled under Chris' arm, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed as your damp feet touched the cold floor. You couldn't tell if the coldness helped or made it worst. Carefully, you walked to the door, looking back to see Chris still soundly asleep. After sucking his dick, he sure was sleeping well. 

The hallway was dark, and you stumbled down it, hands finding the wall as it lead you towards the dimly-lit living room. You plop down on the couch, turning on the tv. Chris had been obsessed with Rick and Morty ever since he saw the show, so when Morty showed up on screen, you weren't a little bit surprised.

Even with less clothes, you were still sticky with sweat. Sighing, you wipe your forehead, hoping for some relief only to feel more restless and bothered. You didn't notice the way your thighs were rubbing against each other, trying to create some friction. It made you feel the tiniest bit better but it wasn't enough.

Giving in, you slipped your hand down the front of your shorts and underwear. Your fingertips skimmed over your moist folds, and you hold back a small moan. Your index finger slipped down to your clit, and you made small, soft circles around it, before moving your middle finger down to your entrance.

You ceased the attention on your clit as you sank your finger into your cunt, and you gasp. You were imagining Chris pumping his long, thick finger deep inside you. Your walls clenched down on your finger, enticing another soft moan from you.

"Chris..." you couldn't stop his name from slipping out, but it felt so right. Imagining him in front of you, kissing your thighs while he pushed his fingers in you. It was enough for you to soak the couch.

You sped up your fingers, but your shorts were restricting your movements, so with your free hand, you reached down and pushed them off your hips along with your underwear. You lied on Chris' sofa naked from the waist down, the only thing covering you was the small throw blanket. In your daydream, Chris had you pinned down as he pounded into you, whispering filthy things in your ear, calling you his.

"Fuck! Daddy!" you gasped as your fingers curled into a spot deep inside you, causing you to see stars. The knot in your stomach was threatening to snap. "Shit, Chris, I'm gonna—"

"Cum?" At the sound of Chris' voice, you shrieked, yanking your hand away from your core. It was embarrassing how your juices dripped from your fingers and dropping on the couch. You yank the blanket over your lap, covering your bare pussy.

"Chris, uh, hey?" You could practically feel the heat coming off your cheeks; it could heat up the whole house. Chris stood at the entrance of the room, smirking at the sight in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He chuckled, walking towards you slowly. "Don't be, I'm so glad I did."

"I'm so s-sorry you had to see—"

Chris sat down besides you, but didn't touch you, staying a foot away from you. You didn't know whether that was good or bad. "Do you usually think of me when you touch yourself, sweetheart? Do you like getting off on my couch while you think about me fucking you until you're a writhing mess under me?"

His voice was innocent enough for you to blush even harder, as if that was possible. With your heart stuck in your throat, and your fingers sticky from your juices, you shook your head. By now, you were soaked with sweat, panting as you tried to escape the conversation to relieved yourself by whatever was happening to you. "No, Chris, I don't. I swear—"

"Chris? I preferred Daddy." Chris purred, his eyes darkening with lust. They were almost completely black with arousal, and the crotch of his sweats was pulled tight. He snatched the blanket from you, leaving you bottomless. Chris groaned at the sight of your dripping cunt, sitting closer as he spread your legs apart. "Look at that pretty pussy, little one."

His words drew up a deep moan from you and you willingly spread your legs wider, turning to him as you gave his full access. "Chris—there's something wrong with me. It's so hot and I can't—I can't..."

Chris smirked, hushing you with his lips. He angled himself between your legs, his crotch already stained with your juices. He pulled away, leaving you whimpering from the loss of his lips. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll help you out. All you have to do is say you're mine."

"I—" a particularly loud moan escaped your throat, the sound filling the room as Chris' hand landed on your thighs. Another groan escaped as soon as he took them off, moving away from you. You crawled across the couch to him, trying to have him touch you again. When he didn't, you let out a frustrated groan, needing his touch.

"I won't touch you until you tell me you're mine, darling. If you don't do as I say, I'll have to take you over my knee and spank that pretty, little ass until it's nice and nice. Do you want that, little one?"

You whimpered, grabbing his hands and dragging them to your chest, relieving some heat that was practically oozing out of you. His hands cupped your breasts, his thumb circling your hard nipple, visible under the sports bra. Chris had a shit-eating grin on his face, watching you fall apart.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His voice was velvet and thick—it made your cunt throb. And just like before, his hands dropped back to his side, leaving you agitated and more frustrated. Oh, he was so grateful for the tasteless powder he had mixed with the wine, but boy, he was feeling it, too.

Mewling, you straddle his lap, arms locking around his neck. It was taking everything in him not to take you right there but he wanted you to say the words, tell him that you were his so you couldn't go back and get upset with him. Kissing him, you waited for him to mirror your actions but when he didn't, you gave in. "Fine! I'm yours, Chris. Just, please, fuck me!"

He broke control, pushing you down on the couch with your legs spread, kissing your ankle before moving it to his shoulder while the other dangled off the side of the couch. He shifted so his face was closer to your cunt, and with his free hand, he slowly spread your slick folds. You whined, bucking your hips while Chris relished of the feel of you on him. "Such a good girl. Look how wet you're for me. You're fucking soaked, little one."

You met Chris' eyes and watched as he lowered his head to your cunt, pressing a gentle kiss to your mound before sitting back on his heels. One of the fingers he used to spread your lips slipped down to your entrance and slowly dipped inside. You gasped as the thick digit spread your walls, and you mewled when he curled it.

"Feel good, little one? Does Daddy's finger feel good in your pretty little cunt?" He slipped another inside and you cried out. "Answer me, sweetheart. How do my fingers feel in your tight pussy?"

"S-so good, Daddy." you moaned as he slowly pumped them into your slick opening.

After a particularly loud moan, you remembered who you were with. You gasped and tried to sit up, but Chris pressed a hand to your lower stomach and held you down. He stood up, and braved himself over your with the hand he had used to hold you down on the back of the couch. His fingers quickened their pace to where they were practically pulsing inside you. "No, no, sweetheart. You said you were mine, and I'm yours. Let me make you cum, little one."

"Daddy, please." You could feel the pressure building in your bladder. Your legs were shaking and you were so helpless beneath his fingers. 

"Please, what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want. Ask like a good girl." His voice was pure sin, his impossibly fast fingers sped up.

The pumping of his digits created the slick sound, and your cunt felt like it was on fire. The pressure was almost unbearable. You didn't even sound like yourself anymore; your voice airy and thin to the point where your words were just moans. Sweat dripped down your chest. "I wanna cum! Please, Daddy, let me cum!"

Chris chuckled darkly. "Cum, little one. Be a good girl and cum for Daddy."

His voice brought broke the coil in your stomach; you came hard. Hard. Harder than you ever had before. Your eyes fluttered shut as your orgasm crested, and the pressure released. Fluids soaked your shirt and Chris' hand, you would have gasped in horror if you weren't crashing from your high.

When your climax faded, you opened your eyes to Chris sticking his fingers in his mouth and moaning at the taste of you. When he caught your eyes, he smirked and sat down on the couch beside you. When Chris began pulling you to his lap, you tried to shove him away, the combination of the heat coming back and your climax making you weak. Despite your attempts, he grabbed your wrist, tugging you to his chest.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl, baby. You did so well." Chris cooed, cradling you in his arms and rocked you back and forth. He was feeling the effects of the powder now, and it was taking everything in him not to impale your cunt with his throbbing clock.

You snuggled in his embrace, trailing kisses down his neck. It was insane how much you wanted him, to be fucked and filled by him, all your semi-hatred gone, for both yourself and him. There was no doubt you were going to regret this later. "Chris..."

He shushed you by placing a small kiss on your lips. His lips were soft and tasted vaguely of mint and something else unknown. He cupped the back of your head and tugged your hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, and you barely opened your mouth to let him in. His tongue caressed yours, and you moaned. Chris echoed you, before parting himself from your lips. A shiny string of spit kept the two of you connected but broke when he leaned back.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to strip both you and I naked, fuck you until your legs are numb. I'm going to fill your pretty pussy up so that you'll feel me for days. But if you don't want that, tell me to stop now. Because once I start, I'm not gonna stop until your stomach is swollen with my cum." Chris grunted, hips bucking towards your core. You gulped when his thumb returned back to your clit, rubbing slow circles around it.

Nodding, you kissed him, allowing his tongue entrance to your mouth. Taking your actions as a yes, he lifted you off his lap without breaking the kiss, swiftly tossing away his sweatpants along with his boxers. His cock sprung up on your thigh, the contact making him hiss. Pulling away, you wrap your hands around it, slowly stroking him. 

He was definitely the biggest you've ever had, sucking him dry had been a bit of a challenge but you had managed to reach the base of his cock with only a little choking. Chris had been a little miffed at how good you were, making him jealous thinking about all the others who had you before him. He'd make you forget about them.

He pressed a quick kiss on your lips before he descended down your jaw and throat. Your mewls of pleasure were soft but grew in volume the farther he went down your neck. He stopped at the swell of your breasts, and you waited with bated breath for his next move. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh, and you cried out at the pain. Chris sucked harshly against the skin, groaning at the sounds you made.

He repeated the process three more times, each hickey just as large and dark as the first.

"You look even better with my mark on you," Chris growled as he pressed gentle kisses on your breasts. His tongue began to draw little circles over your right nipple before he closed his mouth over the pebble. His tongue lapped over your peak, suckling and nipping softly before switching to the other.

Chris pushed you down on the couch, towering over you as he ripped his shirt off, the tearing loud in your ears. The sight of him shirtless, toned chest, abs sculpted by God himself, it made you even wetter if possible. He smirked at your expression, spreading your legs wider as he positioned himself between them. You both moaned as the tip of his cock touched your folds, relishing in the feeling.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked, his fingers wrapping around your waist.

You nodded, hips tilting, legs spread for him. You must look like such a slut to him. His eyes dart back to your cunt, angling his cock between your folds. He entered, slowly. Once the tip was in, you both sighed breathlessly. Without any warning, Chris slammed into you, and a strangled shriek escaped your lips. He growled at how you clenched around him, tight and so, so wet. It was embarrassing how easily he slipped in, no resistance due to your soaked cunt.

Chris dropped down to his elbow, taking his cock out only to slam back down. He kissed you passionately, this room filling with the sound of your muffled moans, slapping skins, and the loud, slick sound of your pussy clenching around his cock. Breaking out of the kiss, he growled. "Fuck, you're taking me so well and so fucking deep, sweetheart. Look at how your gorgeous cunt wrapped around my cock. So greedy and hungry. I'm going to fill you up so fucking good."

You whimpered, gripping his biceps as he pounded into you, his pace brutal and aggressive. Chris sat up, the new angle making you mewl, his cock hit the special spot that made you weak. He stared at your stomach, seeing the bulge of his cock, pounding at you at an impossibly fast pace. The sight of his cock bulging out of your stomach got him grunting, made him pick up his pace.

The pressure building in your core grew stronger and stronger, your heart fluttering. Your moans turned into cries, and Chris went even harder. 

"Don't you cum, baby girl. Don't you fucking cum without asking," Chris growled in your ear before he flipped you over.

You didn't have time to react before he slid his cock back into you. His pace was tenfold of what it was earlier.

Chris grabbed your neck and pulled you back to his chest. "Your little cunt is clenching around me, sweetheart. Are you going to cum?" His voice was mockingly sweet, and you nodded blindly.

"Daddy, please! I wanna cum!" If you were in your right mind, you would have scolded yourself for sounding so whiny, but you were so close to orgasm that you didn't—or couldn't—care.

"Oh, you'll get to cum, little one." he grunted, his free hand snaked down to your pussy, and he pinched, tugging at your clit.

Your hands latched on to his wrist, your body shaking at the stimulation. Your loins tingled and burned the higher your climax built.

"Cum, little one. Cum on Daddy's cock."

You cried out, and if it weren't for Chris holding you up, you would have fallen face-first in the couch. Your thighs quivered, your lungs squeezed, and your eyes threatened to roll back into your skull. You threw your head back against his shoulder, and as you were coming down from your high, you heard Chris growl before an unnatural heat filled your belly.

You've never been more glad to remember to take birth control.


	11. woke up with a monster

He felt guilty.

Not enough to tell you the truth; you'd be angry and there was no reason to get you all riled up, especially after confessing you were his. He didn't need to tell you he was yours, he had always been yours, yours since the day you came into the world. You knew you had him wrapped around his fingers, the reason he was giving you a push. A push towards a life together.

Chris snuggled you closer, his eyes staring adoringly at your sleepy state. You had major sex hair, cum dried on your thighs, and a soreness between your legs that wouldn't go away for a few days. To him, you looked so beautiful, lips parted slightly, a stray hair resting on them. He would make it his life's mission to make sure he wakes up to this everyday.

—

"Sweetheart? [Y/N], what're you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" Chris asked, taking off his coat to drape around your nearly frozen shoulders. You sniffled, snuggling close to his warm body, trying to forget the awful nightmare. "What's wrong, little one?"

Your 16 year old self shook her head, avoiding Chris' eyes as you tried to cling to him. "Nothing, I'm fine. Needed some air and Boston doesn't give a shit about whether I'm cold or not. I'm good."

"Bullshit." Chris spat, tilting your chin with a finger, forcing you to meet his eyes. "Don't lie to me. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Who do I have to punch to make you feel better?"

That made you chuckle, eyes darting back to the sea of darkness in front of you. The Boston wind made you chilly, goosebumps appearing on your arm and you snuggled in Chris' big leather jacket. The dinner party inside was louder than ever, people scurrying around the large room. You hated these, and after the fight you just had, you hated this particular one the most.

"I—uh, my best friend and I had a fight. He's leaving for college and won't spend the summer with me like we originally planned. We got in this fight, said some words we didn't mean, and now I'm spending the night in the cold, trying to freeze myself." you explain, sighing, rubbing away the slightly smeared mascara.

Chris sighed, hugging you tightly, so tight you were afraid you were going to explode. He was pissed, but didn't want to show you how angry he was at your friend for making you this sad. "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make you feel better. Do you wanna ditch and get some Froyo?"

You let out a weak, breathless laugh, sniffling. "Don't you have to stay and talk to a bunch of pot-bellied, bald business men?"

His arms loosened, waving away the question. Chris shrugged, helping you stand up on the cold balcony. "It's fine, I'd rather spend the night with you than some smelly old men. Come on, I'll buy you a diamond necklace and you can sleep over at my place since your house is crawling with handsy men."

"Chris." you muttered, rolling your eyes as you leaned your weight against him, feeling the sores from the heels you wore all night. "You spoil me too much. You need to get a girlfriend to spoil or else I'll keep having you visit me in college in your Ferrari or some sports car."

Chris snickered, snaking an arm around your waist to support your half-drunk mentality. "Trust me when I say you'll be the only girl I spoil. Come on, let's get some Froyo and McDonald's. Maybe some coffee 'cause you look drunk as hell, sweetheart."

"Says you, Bourbon Breath."

—

The flight back home has been exhausting and you spent most of it sleeping, occasionally waking up every few minutes to assess your surroundings. Chris stayed next to you, often stealing kisses when you woke up, stroking your hair while he watched you sleep, trying to resist the urge to turn the plane around and head somewhere remote where you could spend the summer alone together.

Sooner or later, Nick would figure out the depth of their relationship, either throwing in a few punches or weirdly congratulating the two. There was no in between. Chris remembered about Jace, your best friend who would never hurt you, yet he did, that night. Chris recalled the tears drying on your cheek while you shivered at the chilly wind.

He'd have to do something about that boy. If not completely ruining his life, Chris could have some fun sabotaging a few events. It would be enough for his satisfaction. At least, for now. Jace would have to go, disappear from your life. Chris was the only guy you should make time for. He would make sure of that. 

You stirred in his arms, the movement snapping his out of his daze. The plane started to descend while you pushed Chris' arms away. He frowned. "Sweetheart, how you feelin?"

The sound of his voice had memories flying at you from the night before. Glancing at the man besides you, you shrug, stretching out, wincing when you heard your bones crack. "Tired. So, very tired."

"Well, we're almost home so you can sleep in your own bed. I have some good news for you. There's more damage done to my house than I though, so I'll be staying with you guys longer. Isn't that great, sweetheart?" he asked, amused by the face you made. While he wanted you to accept your future, he was amused by the fight you were putting up if not a little bit frustrated.

Quickly composing your expression—and ignoring the little flutter in your heart, you refuse to accept you were a little bit happy despite his actions—you nodded, shrugging off his arms as you reached forward to grab your water bottle. "Yeah, fantastic."

Once you had your sip, Chris pulled you back in his arms, cuddling you like you were a stuffed animal. "You were amazing last night. Do you remember how you screamed my name? Or how you came apart from my fingers? If you don't, I have it right here."

Chris held up his phone, waving it in front of you. The video showed up on his screen, with you naked and on top of him while he sat back on the couch. You gasped, shocked. Turning to him, you frowned. "You recorded us? Are you fucking serious?"

He grinned, pressing play. Your breathless moans were loud enough for you to blush. "Of course, sweetheart. Watch the video, and tell me what you think."

The video played, the angle catching every movement, every sound made by either of you. You watched in embarrassment and horror as the video depicted you as the one who made the first move, sending the wrong message. The bastard edited it. It hadn't been clear before with your memories being foggy but just watching it you could tell. 

He had cut out all his lines except for the ones telling you he wouldn't touch you. It made it worse when you forced a kiss on him, being on top of him, grabbing his hands so he could touch you. With the way it panned out, with his words, and your actions, it made you seem like you were coming on to him, practically forcing him to touch you. Looking up at him, you saw his eyes twinkle while yours filled with horror.

"You edited it."

Chris nodded, tucking his phone back in his pocket before taking you in his arms. You squirmed until you broke free. He sighed, a little frustrated by your resistance. "Yes, I did. Wouldn't want Dad seeing this now would we? It's be a shame if you did something reckless—say you tell him what happened—I have proof that you came onto me, sweetheart."

Tears stung your eyes, you hated it. You hated him. Standing up, you made your way to another seat, but not before announcing your thoughts. With a sneer and hateful eyes, you whispered. "I hate you."

His heart clenched at those words as he watched you move to the other side of the plane, slumping in your seat. He may have gone too far this time; he knew how much you had trusted him and how important privacy was to you. Not only had he broken your trust, but made you hate him. It was nearly enough for him delete the video and let you free. But the three words that you would say once the plan was complete was too sweet.

—

"Hey, pumpkin. Did you have fun?" Your dad asked as you opened the front door.

Gritting your teeth, you nodded, walking towards him with a pained smile. Thankfully he was too busy with work to notice. You kissed his cheek. "Yeah. Are you working from home now?"

He smiled, glancing at Chris who had walked through the door carrying both yours and his bags in one hand. It was ridiculous how much weight that man could carry. "I did promise you I'd spend the rest of the month here. Didn't realize you guys would be back so soon."

You shrugged, moving away from him as soon as Chris was near. Before you could say anything, Chris spoke up, looking at the computer in front of Nick. "They decided to cancel last minute so we just decided to stay a night and come back. Is Tucker still trying to convince you make the deal?"

"Yup, still trying to snake his way into my company—" Nick paused, looking at you when you grabbed your bag out of Chris' hand. "You okay, honey?"

You froze and Chris lifted an eyebrow, waiting for you to answer. Sighing, you rubbed your temple with your free hand. The corner of your mouth lifted into a small smile. "I'm fine, just jet lagged, I guess. Didn't get any sleep last night due to Chris' snoring. I'm gonna take a nap."

Both men watched you climb up the stairs with your bag in tow, worried about your physical state. You barely slept that night and was restless on the plane. There were bags under your eyes and you were walking with a slight limp. Chris couldn't bring himself to be happy about the latter, not while you felt betrayed by his actions.

Once you were upstairs, Nick turned around, looking at Chris. "Is she okay? She looks really tired. She didn't go out partying did she? Chris, I swear to god if you got her drunk—"

"I didn't get her drunk. We went out for some dinner but didn't stay long enough for the food since she wanted to go back and have a movie night in." Chris explained, sitting besides his best friend.

Nick frowned, closing his laptop, focusing his sole attention on the man in front of him. "But she said she was up all night because of your loud snores. What the hell was she doing in your bed?"

"She couldn't sleep so she came in my room. Don't give me that look, I didn't mean to snore." Chris joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Still, Nick wasn't having any of it. He hadn't seen it before but he was seeing it now. You were far more exhausted than you should be; it went deeper than your looks, your eyes looked emotionally drained and he wasn't going to stand by and watch his daughter suffer. "She just seems...distant. What happened between you two?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Did anything happen between you two? You guys are usually roasting each other and laughing. Did you do something to piss her off? Steal some of her hot Cheetos or something?" Nick asked, eyes narrowing.

Chris stayed nonchalant, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "No, Nick, I didn't do anything to piss her off. Do you know that kid, Jace? Pretty sure that boy has been harassing her or something. She seemed pretty frustrated when she was texting him."

Nick's forehead scrunched together, trying to make sense of the information he'd been giving. "Jace? Really? You really think the kid is bothering her? He's her best friend."

"It wouldn't be the first time he made her sad." Chris took a sip of his beer, remembering the night he had comforted you. "I'll go check on her, make sure she's sleeping. Be right back."

Nick watched his best friend check on his daughter. He had never known Chris to lie to him and while his friend was a great liar, Nick had known him for far too long to know when he was lying. 

Something wasn't right.


	12. a girl named bipolar slut

The smell of barbecue and the sound of people talking didn't wake you up. Instead, it had been Jace jumping on top of you, his elbow grazing your shin. You groan in anguish, grabbing your shin and rubbing the sore spot. Slowly, you open your eyes, squinting with sleepiness.

"You asshole." you mumbled, voice groggy. He laughed, laying down besides you, poking your arm as if that would help wake you up sooner. "Stawp. What the hell are you doing here?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd assume you aren't happy your daddy let me come especially after the shit I pulled during spring break. Thank goodness I know better." Jace chortled, pausing. He rolled you over so you were laying face up. "Happy fourth, by the way."

Throwing a pillow over your head, you moaned in it, the ache on your leg decreasing. "Jesus Christ, it's July already? How long have I been sleeping? Also, did you bribe my dad into letting you in?"

"Actually, he called me. Told me that you seemed down and that you could use a friend. Who better than the best?" he grinned, snatching the pillow away. "I knew you were coming down with summertime sadness. Tell Daddy Jace what's going on."

A knock interrupted your thoughts, both of you looking up. Chris stood at the door, leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his face. His eyes burned with anger. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hey, kid, didn't Nick tell you to not wake her up? She hasn't been getting enough sleep lately."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Of course, he just had to be jealous, and point out the cause of your laziness. The last weeks of June hadn't gone much better. Yes, you were still denying how good he made you fee, and yes, you were still trying to come up of a way to stop him. Yes, you were still letting him sneak in your room and pleasure you, but you were in the midst of denial.

Every night, after he was sure Nick had fallen asleep, he would sneak in your room—sometimes he'd hang out with you before making a move. There were a few moments you felt normal with him again, but as soon as you looked in the mirror and saw his marks on you, you built your walls back up. Something you never thought he would be on the other side of.

It wouldn't take long for you to cum, and he'd follow soon along, most of the times giving you two orgasms before he came in you. You made sure you took your birth control since Chris was so adamant on fucking you raw. You wouldn't dare admit it, but you liked the way he was bare inside you. If you were going to get blackmailed into fucking, you had half the mind to enjoy it as long as you kept coming up with a plan to get rid of him. 

It wasn't bad enough he was using your body, he wanted a relationship. He wanted to take you on dates, bought you stuff you glanced at, and even urged you to talk about your day like you were a couple. You had been minutes away from looking up therapist near you. Or mental wards.

Jace shrugged, leaning on his elbows. You knew by how close he was Chris was going to attack him soon if you didn't move away. "He did, an hour ago. But it's nearly noon and [Y/N] doesn't like waking up after noon. Says it throws off her day."

Chris nodded, understanding. The explanation did nothing to ease the anger and jealously off his face. He couldn't be more obvious if he tried. "Sweetheart, you should get ready. People are downstairs and Scott's been bugging me about seeing you."

"Okay." you replied, flipping off your blankets. Looking at Chris, you mutter. "I'll meet you outside. Save me a cooler."

"Don't take too long." he said, walking away, leaving the door open. It was absolutely ridiculous. No matter how much of a dick he was acting, you were a little turned on. His tight blue shirt wasn't helping your case. You blamed it on all your past teenage hormones and your period being a week late.

Jace gave you a look, one that you tried to ignore. He drummed his fingers against the bedside table while you got changed. "So...what's going on with you and Modern Adonis? Why're y'all being so icy?"

Pulling on your stripped red and white tank top—that could easily be mistaken as a bra, or headband—you shrugged. "Don't know. He's been a dick lately and I don't have the patience or emotional capacity to deal with it. How does this look?"

"Hot, but I think your dad wouldn't like you going out in your underwear. Wear these." He threw you some black cutoffs before jumping off the bed. You quickly put on the shorts while Jace tried to figure out what was wrong with you. "Did he do anything to piss you off?"

If only you knew. "No, I think he's just stressed over work. We haven't been able to spend time together. Pretty sure this is his first day off since he came to live with us. You ready?"

Jace stretches, draping an arm around your shoulder as he led you out the door. "But you guys are always so close. So close that sometimes I get jealous. Not gonna lie, he's hotter than me and we both know how much you had to have a crush on him. Now that you're illegal, I'm surprised you haven't jumped his bones."

"You have nothing to get jealous about. You're my best friend. And as my best friend, you'll drop the subject so we can have fun and take advantage of you being here. Wanna ditch this lame ass barbecue and go to Elizabeth Olsen's kegger? She begged us to come." You asked, holding your phone out while descending the stairs.

He shook his head, motioning to the party in the backyard. "Lame? Bitch, have you seen who's here? Daniel fucking Craig is and look, so is Tom Hiddleston. How the hell do does your dad know Tom Hiddleston?"

"Tom Hiddleston's here? I didn't know he knew Tom. I guess we're staying here, then. Go out and I'll sneak us a few coolers. Don't light yourself on fire." you joke, smiling when Jace flipped you off. He went out the kitchen door, greeting Nick's business friends before making his way towards Tom. You grabbed two coolers from the fridge and a hand touched your shoulder. Jumping, you turned around. "Jesus Christ. Chris, stop that—oh, hey, Dad."

Nick raised an eyebrow, completely forgetting about the alcohol in your hands. "Good morning to you, too, honey. Why'd you think it was Chris coming up behind you?"

You were gonna slap the bastard soon if you blow this up. Opening the cooler in your hand, you hope the sound was enough to shift the interrogation into a lecture. It wasn't. "He and I have been playing a game against each other. Whoever scares the other the most during the summer gets to choose what the loser's punishment is. He wants to take me to a Patriots game and I want him to come to a fashion show."

His forehead wrinkled, his arms crossed as he took in your lie. It made enough sense for him not to question it but not enough for him to drop the situation. "Hmm, okay. That's a little weird. Go outside and socialize. And I'm lifting Jace's ban for the whole summer unless he lights himself on fire again. Got it, young lady?"

Saluting him, you tried to bite back a relieved smile. To you, this was a victory. If Jace was around most of the time, then Chris wouldn't be able to pull something insane off. "Yes, sir."

Nick held you back before you could slide open the door. He held out his hand, palm out. His eyes narrowed on the cans in your grasp. "Nuh-uh. Gimme those. I've seen enough videos to see how wild you and your friend can get on those."

Sighing, you handed them over, pouting at the thought of not having alcohol to get you past this day. If Chris kept up his plan, you were gonna die of an alcohol overdose sooner or later. "Fine. I'm gonna find Jace."

"Have fun, pumpkin." 

It didn't take long to find Jace fan-girling over Tom Hiddleston. Maybe it was your summertime sadness but you were only a little happy you were going to meet him. Walking up to them, you snaked an arm around Jace's leaning on him. "Hello." 

Tom smiled at you, holding out his hand. "Hello, you're [Y/N], right? Nick's daughter?"

Your knees went weak at the sound of his accent. It was so soothing and deep you almost forgot about your other problems. Almost. A genuine smile appeared on your face as you shook his hand. "Yeah, it's so nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan of the show."

"I'm a bigger fan." Jace chimed in, earning a laugh from Tom. Jace looked at you, daring you to come at him. "I watched the show first then showed it to her. Without me she wouldn't have seen it."

The three of you talked for a while, joking while Jace was borderline flirting with Tom. You knew for a fact there was a universe where Jace was either bi or gay. When Robert—your dad's CFO—dragged you towards another group of men, you were forced to talk and be the saccharine girl they thought you were. You had gotten so bored you started looking for Chris, hoping he would save you. The big yard was littered with red, white, and blue people. It was always weird seeing business men hang back from their prickly exterior.

You spotted him, but he wasn't alone. His arm candy smiled up at him, her bleached blonde hair grazing his bare arm while he smiled back down on her. Your fingers twitched, curling into a fist as you watched them from afar. She was gorgeous in her white dress, a little too close to Chris to view it the interaction as friendly. And he was smiling. Not a single hint of the smug smirk he carried around when he was with you.

Realizing you were jealous, you immediately wanted to snap your own neck. Breathing through your clenched teeth, you leaned towards Mackie—a guy you considered a friend, even if he was as old as Chris—whispering your question. "Hey, Tony, who's she? I haven't seen her around before."

Mackie turned around, spotting the blonde. "Oh, that's Scarlett. I think Chris invited her. Pretty sure they're like childhood best friends or something. Don't worry, you didn't miss anyone when Nick made you meet all his co-workers."

You gave him a thankful smile before excusing yourself. Without caring about the judgmental looks people gave you, you grabbed a beer from the large ice filled cooler, opening it. You chugged half of before walking past Chris and his best friend. He glanced at you, waiting for you to turn back but you didn't. Like you, he excused himself, tearing his arm away from Scarlett and followed you.

Nick didn't miss the way he sprinted after you.

Reaching the kitchen, you took another swig before throwing the empty can in the garbage. The kitchen door slid open, and you knew for a fact that your dad banned anyone from the kitchen. Turning around, you planned on politely telling them to get what they need and go back but the words stopped at your tongue once you saw him.

Chris scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the floor. "Hey, you. Look, I just wanna say sorry for being an ass this morning. Jace is your best friend and I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm glad you have someone who cares about you almost as I do. I'm sorry."

As much as you wanted to, you couldn't fully hate him. Oh, you so wanted to, wished you could, but weren't able to. Drumming your fingers against the table you, you met his eyes. "I accept your apology."

"You okay? Sweetheart, I know this isn't the best summer of your life but I will back off if you need me to. Even if you identify me as the devil, I promise you I am not—"

While he was talking you walked up to him, the jealously oozing out of you. He promised you he was yours, way before this summer. Maybe it was the years of crushing on him, or the years of him promising you were his girl, but you dropped down to your knees, looking up at him. If anything, you were going to prove to him that after what he did, you were the only one for him. Maybe you were infected by whatever had made him sick.

You never did handle jealously well.

Chris' eyes widened as you unbuttoned his black jeans, dragging the zipper down, never breaking eye contact. He was halfway hard, his boxers straining tight. Unconsciously, you lick your lips, studying the situation in front of you. It was hot, the way you were down on your knees for him, in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in. 

Rubbing his arousal, he groaned, catching your hand. His eyes darkened with lust. "What're you doing, little one?"

Smirking, you snatched your hand back, hooking your fingers under his boxers, pulling them down enough for his hard cock to spring free. Your hand wrapped around his fat cock, earning a deep growl deep from his throat. Letting your instincts drive you, you lick the slit that had been leaked with pre-cum. It was salty.

Chris hummed in approval, hips bucking towards your mouth. With one hand around the base of his cock, the other landed on his thigh, mildly supporting you. With another smirk, you wrap your lips around the head for a few seconds before pulling back, the movement making a pop. Before he could complain, you took him all, slipping him down your throat with a minimal of resistance. Chris groaned, throwing his head back.

His hands tangled in your hair, helping you out as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft, tongue licking the underside of his cock. Chris didn't take back control, didn't hold your face as he face-fucked you. Instead, he let you do what you pleased, letting you go at your own pace, praising you numerous times.

With the sight of you kneeling, your lips around his cock, he was almost ashamed at how fast you made him cum. It reminded him of his first time, how good it felt. This was so much better. His panting became louder, his breathing heavy. You realized he wasn't going to last. Smiling against his cock, you went faster, deeper, lips wrapping harder. 

"Shit!" Chris whispered, spilling his warm cum down to throat. Much to his surprise, you swallowed every last drop of him as he watched in awe. 

Once he was done, you licked the tip, kissing it before bringing his boxers back up. Without a word, you stood up and walked past him, back to the party. 

You were such a bipolar slut.


	13. going exactly as planned

You were so ashamed of yourself, avoiding Chris at all cost. He hadn't bothered you, only talked to you when you mistakenly entered the room he was in. Didn't make a single move to touch you either. The late night visits had stopped, the smug smirks disappearing, replaced by the gentle smiles he gave you back before summer.

July moved so slow you were worried time might come to a stop before the summer could end. This was the first year you craved going back to school, at least then you'll have loads of homework and alcohol to keep you from thinking about what happened. But under the watchful eye of both your dad and Chris, you couldn't take a sip yet alone brood in silence.

It was like the universe was flipping you off.

And normally you'd continue with your life but without any sense of knowledge on how to move on, you were stuck, both hopeful and dreading the day Chris goes back. The feelings you felt for him had dug themselves back up, leaving you confused, and agitated. You didn't like being confused or agitated.

You woke up an hour before your alarm went off, unable to go back to sleep. Sighing, you rip the covers off of you, swinging your legs over the bed. It was useless trying to pretend like the man you were so conflicted about wasn't a few feet away from your room.

There were days all you wanted to do was hate him, but couldn't. Then there were the days you wished he would come and talk to you, like old times. Old feelings resurfacing as he bombed your mind every so often. And here you thought you'd gotten over the inappropriate crush. But clearly, you hadn't, hence the sick devotions you felt for him. You wanted to throw yourself off a cliff. But knowing Chris, he'd probably catch you mid-dive and fly away to heaven with you.

As you got ready, you tried to sort your thoughts, deciding you couldn't take anymore of the unanswered questions and deep-rooted emotions. You were going to sit down with him, talk about what he had done. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to fix your damaged relationship.

His door opened just as yours did; eyes met, lips parted, and you both sighed softly at the sight of each other. It had been a secondary instinct, to feel safe—no matter the situation—when he was close. The past few weeks had made that disappear so to say you were surprised you felt it again would be an understatement.

Chris rocked on the balls of his feet, back and forth with his hands tucked in his delicious gray dress pants. A soft smile tugged at his lips. "Hey. Nick went back to work, grumbled something about Tucker being an ass, not leaving him alone and shit. I'm starting to think your rubbing off on him."

You let out a genuine smile, leaning against your doorframe, gazing up at him. "As if him saying gen-z trends weren't enough on a hint, he's also trying to look up what WAP means. And yet, you still haven't corrected him when he thought it was wellness and positivity."

"I heard him say he needed some WAP to a bunch of priests." Chris laughed, leaning back at the priceless expressions. "He told them it meant wellness and positivity, so, I'm just waiting for them to tell everyone to have some WAP."

Cackling, you panted, trying to breathe through the laughter. Chris' contagious laugh making it harder to stop. You didn't remember the last time you laughed with him around. This was long overdue. 

Once you both finally started to calm down, Chris took a step, not wanting to scare you. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to maintain eye contact. "Can we talk? I really need to explain myself and I'm sure you have questions. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I would really like that." you say. Chris opened his door, gesturing for you to go inside his room. Passing him, your arm grazed the thin fabric that was a poor excuse of a shirt. You entered his room, which had been uncharacteristically neat, the only thing out was a shirt pooled at the end of the bed. "You know, no one has ever stayed here but you? It's more like your room than a guest room."

Chris chuckled once, sitting on the bed besides you, knee touching yours as he looked around the room before coming to rest on you. "That's not entirely true. Don't you remember when you snuck back in after your graduation and you stumbled in my room thinking it was yours?"

You groaned, thinking back to the blurry night. "Jesus Christ, I was hoping to keep outrunning that painful memory. Sorry for drooling on you. You could've just kicked me out."

"It truly hurts you think I would even think of doing that. Besides, you looked so comfortable and peaceful, I didn't want to bother you even if you did drown my shirt in drool." Chris teased, bumping his shoulders with yours. You stuck your tongue out, feeling more natural than you have since he arrived. As if he read your thoughts, his expression blanked, the teasing disappearing. Sighing, he clasped his hans together. "Do you want to ask your questions or—"

You shook your head, unable to think of the questions that had just been planted in your brain. "Um, you go."

There was a long beat of silence as Chris chose his words carefully. He didn't want to freak you out but he didn't want to lie. If he wanted forgiveness, he was going to tell you the whole truth.

"I have to apologize first." he started, fidgeting with his fingers, his knee bouncing. "It was so fucked up of me to do those things to you. Yes, I should've asked you out instead of forcing myself on you. I wish I did, I really do but I can't take back what I did."

Your voice was small and pathetic. Peering at him through your eyelashes, you saw the regret in his eyes, a quick flash of some unknown emotion appearing and disappearing just as quickly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted you, I still do. And no, I didn't always love you like this, I swear." he clarified, grimacing. "Ever since your dad told me they were expecting you, I loved you, even before you were born. But not like this. Then you grew up, I became your friend when you needed me. It happened New Year's this year when I started to look at you differently. You were wearing that tiny dress, and you were drunk, you kept touching me, rubbing your body against me.

"You were so beautiful. Your hair was a little ruffled, lips flushed. It made me hard as a rock, seeing you like that, looking so fuck-able, touching me, giving me those eyes. Sweetheart, that was the first time I had thought of you as something more." Chris said, fingers hovering over your hand.

Instinctively, you reached out, fingers entangling with his. "It's only been six months since. When did you decide to go through with this plan? Did you really think it'd made me reciprocate your feelings?"

"Of course not but a little part of me hoped you would since I knew about your crush on me." Chris' lips turned up, smiling a little when your eyes widened. "I have super heating and you talk loud. Especially when you're drunk and with Jace. I knew it was wrong but I hadn't seen you in months, you barely answered my texts, even during spring break. Those bikini pics did nothing to help my dry spell. You have every right to call me every bad word in every language you know. You can hate me, avoid me but I will never stop loving you, little one.

"I knew you were going to be home for the summer. I needed a way to be close to you, see you everyday without making Nick suspicious. I damaged the pipes, ripped out a few wires from wires from the breaker box, and hired one the worst companies to fix it knowing it'd take them more than a month since the best person they have barely passed high school. I had everything planned out, made sure there were no loose ends. My plan was to take you somewhere after the fourth but something changed."

Snorting, your gripped tightened around his fingers, the tips turning light blue. "What? You finally saw how insane your flawless plan was?"

Anger flashed through his eyes but he quickly composed his expression before you could see it. "Yes. When you dropped to your knees for me, willingly, it made me realize how much I wanted that. How much better it was for you to do what you pleased, instead of forcing it on you."

"You changed your mind just because I sucked your dick?" you asked, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. Your grip tightening even more, by now his fingers were blue.

"In a way, yes." he replied truthfully. "Look, I love you. So, so much. You were my girl before you were even born and I want you to be for the rest of our lives. And I'll wait. I'll wait for you. And I want to apologize. I know I might never make up for my actions but I'll spend the rest of my life trying."

"Chris—"

He stood up, carefully unwrapping your fingers from his hand. Walking across the room, he grabbed the papers resting on top of his drawers. Without a word he handed you the papers, squatting in front of you as read the words. Your mouth dropped, a strangled noise coming out of your throat when you realized the papers in front of you was legit. Checking the date, you saw it date back to the day you were born.

Eyes wide, you stared at Chris, a little gasp escaping. You shook your head, unable to let the information sink. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "It's real, sweetheart."

In your hands was his will, all of his possessions given to you when he died. All of his money, his very own company, the houses, the transportation vehicles and land he owned: all of it was to be given to you when he passed away. It all dates back to the day you were born, the black ink contrasted against the paper.

You were quiet for a while, soaking the given information into your brain. It was unbelievable. He didn't even know if he would like how you would turn out back then, yet alone like him or how he would be a big part of your life. Swallowing, you nodded, putting the papers on the bed. "Wow. That's a lot to take in. But thank you, I guess."

He laughed quietly, tracing a circle on the back of your hand. His finger was so soft. "What's mine if yours. Literally."

Unaware of the amount of trust you put into the man, you unconsciously decided to give a little more. After all, he did just leave everything he had to you. The look in your eyes was enough for Chris to know that it worked. Giving you everything he had was the best decision he had ever made. His smirk returned, softening into a smile when you gazed up at him. You smiled back; it was small but it was something.

Things were going according to plan.


	14. heart of darkness

He hadn't given you his word.

It made you scrunch your nose. Whenever he promised you in the past, he gave you his word, and he would come through every single time. No excuses were made, he would come through with the promise he made. Yet, when he promised to back off, make up for what he's done, and let the chips fall where they may, he hadn't given you his word. Didn't even say anything close to it. 

Maybe he had forgotten. After all, it had been months since he promised you anything—not that it was his fault. You had barely talked to him for the past five months. Maybe it was implied in the will, written in his eyes, the smirk-turned-smile that he now wore? It was the major changes in his behavior that made you wave it off as something in the past. Maybe you were too old for him to say it. You had grown up after all.

Yet, it still made you restless. A day had passed since the promise, since you found out he had left everything he had to you. That hadn't made you sleep any better but the new promise of Chris not forcing you eased the tension in your shoulders, but him not giving you his word added to it. Maybe you were just too paranoid.

You dad had came back, looking more exhausted than ever. He promised to spend more time with you, lay off his work, and while you were delighted by that, Chris wasn't, but he kept his feelings in, only faking a smile. He had yet for you to trust him and "apologizing" was the first step.

What you didn't know was that things were going exactly as he planned. Did he regret his earlier actions? A little. But he knew if he had gone the traditional way there was no way this could've worked out. After all, he knew you better than you knew yourself. You were just going to settle down with the first guy that treated you somewhat respectful. He wasn't gonna watch that unfold, yet alone stomach it.

You were smart, there was no way you were going to fall for his apology unless he started backing off. Your actions at the barbecue was exactly what he needed, gave him the reason to back off and leave you to your thoughts until you finally came running back to him. He smirked; you always do.

He truly did love you, probably more than he should. Truth to be told, he'd sell his family for you, give up everything if you asked him to. He denied himself the urge to grab you and run away to an isolated island where you could start your family without any distraction from the outside world. Soon, but not right now.

Chris stretched out on his bed, groaning softly as his thoughts wandered back to you. From his spot, he could the light turning on in your room, the little crack in the door illuminating as the floor creaked lightly at the pressure of your feet touching it. It was midnight, Nick was passed out, and Chris took the opportunity to his advantage.

A knock on your door made you sit up, the door creeping open while you laid your phone back on the bedside table. Chris peeked his head through entrance, opening the door to it's full extent before leaning against the door frame. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes raked over his body. You made a mental reminder to check if he was buying size small shirts.

He gave you a crooked grin. "Hey, I saw your light. Can't sleep?"

"No, it's too hot in here or maybe my brain won't turn off but I'm just so uncomfortable." you explained, flipping the covers off. He stalked towards you, closing the door before sitting on the edge of the bed as he puts your legs on his lap. "You gonna give me a foot massage?"

Chris chuckled, placing a hand on your knee. "I can if you want me to but I seem to remember that you think my hands are too callous for you feet. And, you're too ticklish for me to actually give you a foot massage."

"Smart ass." you grumbled, earning another smile from the man. Sighing, you stretch your legs on his lap, his hands grazing your thigh. A little spark in your stomach rolled through you, coaxing a little whimper when his fingers rested on the inside of your thigh. Clearing your throat, you ignored the smugness in his eyes. "So, what're you doing up?"

He shrugged, his hands softly massaging your thighs, bringing tingles up your legs. "Seb ran into some problems and I was helping him out on it, you know, making sure he didn't crumble my empire and all."

You hummed in response, too focused on the hand massaging your thigh. Instinctively, you placed a hand on top of his, bringing the hand up your thigh. "Hmm, he's nice to do that for you. Must be a good friend of yours."

"Oh, he is." Chris agreed, eyes darkening with lust as his hand slid closer to your heat. You were practically trembling underneath his touch. "Sweetheart, would you like my help? I'll get you to sleep, just ask."

"I—" 

The door opened and Chris immediately yanked his hand, placing it on your forehead instead as your dad peeked in your room. Nick's brows furrowed as he saw his best friend checking his daughter's temperature as if she was sick.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Nick asked, rushing towards your other side while Chris kept up his act, worriedly feeling your cheeks for any signs of a fever. In another life, he'd make a great actor. Nick placed a palm to your forehead, confused when the temperature came up normal. "You don't seem to have a fever."

You waved him off, pretending to cuddle up in the blankets you had kicked off. "I had a nightmare. I didn't wake you up, did I, Dad?"

Nick shook his head, glancing at Chris' false worries. "No, honey, I went to get a glass of water and I saw the light in your room. Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?"

"No, it's okay. I'd rather not take about it." you whispered. Chris' hands dropped back to his lap. 

The man smiled down at his daughter, pulling her into a hug while throwing a grateful smile at Chris. "Of course. Just know you can tell me anything. You're all I have, and I'm not going to lose you like I lost your mom, okay?"

Your heart clenched at the words and you hugged your dad, maybe a bit too tight. "I know, Dad, I know."

He was the first to pull away, getting up from your bed as he ruffled up your hair like he once used to. His voice cracked slightly. "Okay. You get some sleep. I have to talk to Chris about something. Chris?"

Nick motioned towards the hallway and Chris nodded, kissing your forehead before getting up from the bed. You watched the two men walk out of your room, the door being shut, leave you in the room alone. It would definitely be invading their privacy if you listened, but you just couldn't help yourself. Quietly, you slipped out of bed, tiptoeing to the door, pressing your ear against the wood.

Chris raised an eyebrow, arms crossed as he watched his best friend try to come up with the words. "What's up?"

"Look, I love you for always being there for my daughter, I do. I'm so glad you were her best friend when she needed it, for loving her almost as much as I do." Nick started lowly, hesitant with his words. Almost as much, Chris almost scoffed at the words. If anything, he loved you more. "But don't you think it's time to start letting her live her life?"

"I don't understand." Chris muttered, biting back his tongue to stop himself from cursing out his best friend. He knew he shouldn't have the urge to punch Nick but with the way he was talking it made it seem like you were to be left alone.

Nick sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's great that you want to take care of her but she's an adult. She's been trying to be more independent and she's succeeding."

"All I was doing was checking if she had a fever. What brought all of this on?"

"Something's different between you two." Nick accused, eyes narrowing. "I don't know what but if you do anything to hurt her, don't think for a second I won't hurt you back. You might be my friend but she's my daughter. You know how much she means to me."

Chris clenched his teeth, if he clenched any harder, one of them would be chip off. "Then you know how much she means to me. Don't act like you're the only one that cares about the girl. I've loved her as long as you have and now you're telling me to stay away from her like I've done something wrong."

"I'm not telling you stay away, I'm telling you to back off. No offense but she seemed so much more relaxed before you came." Nick hissed, pulling Chris' arm, practically dragging him down the hall and away from your room. 

"Maybe you shouldn't work so much, spend time with your daughter and maybe she wouldn't be so depressed with her dad leaving her for his job." Chris snapped back, anger lacing in his voice. Both men were getting angry but neither of them knew how to calm down when you were the topic of conversation. "Have you ever thought that you're the problem and I'm merely just trying to help her? Of course not. Why would you? All you care is about if yourself."

Nick pushed him back against the wall, and Chris returned the motion, both of their heads hitting the hard surface. Nick seethed at the man in front of him. "Don't talk to me like that. I care more about her than you have—"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Were you the one to comfort her after her mom died? Were you the one who picked her up from school because her dad was too busy? Were you the one who read her bedtime stories because her dad was all the way across the world working? No, I was the one who did all of that. I made time for her when you didn't." Chris raged, fist clenching at his side.

Your father glared at him, warning him to challenge him again. "You know that's not fair. She's my daughter. You're barely her friend. Back off or you can crash at someone else's house."

With that, Nick stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him while Chris stared, watched him go. A plan formed in the back of his mind and without hesitation, he pulled out his phone. But before he could dial, you opened your door, eyes wide. His heart skipped a beat at your frightened expression.

"Chris?" your voice shook, and you felt pathetic for being so weak.

He rushed over to you, gently pushing you back in your room while he stood by the door. Chris kissed your forehead before caressing your cheek. "Sorry about that. It's okay, I promise. Best friends fight too, you should know. Come on, head to bed and I'll join you soon...if you want me to, of course."

All the yelling made you nod, closing the door behind you as you returned to your bed, waiting for Chris. 

Him on the other hand, dialed the number on his phone hastily, going to his room. The phone rang as he paced back and forth. It wasn't until the second to last ring when he finally picked up.

"Chris.

"Alexander Pierce." Chris' lips twisted at the name. "Do it."


	15. the turning point

"So, where's your brooding bodyguard slash glaring friend?" Jace asked, jumping on the empty spot beside you with a big bucket of popcorn in his arms. He snarfed two handfuls before you could even open your mouth. "Is he on his man period or something? Or did he suddenly hate me for no reason?"

You shrug, trying to act like you didn't give in to your urges last night and let him finger fuck you until you came around his fingers. "He doesn't hate you. Maybe he's just stressed with his house not being fixed yet. Must be hell waiting for your home to be in condition."

"You're deflecting." Jace sang, tossing a kettle of his buttery popcorn at you. Some of the melted butter slid down your cheek and with disgust, you wiped it off, throwing the popcorn back at him. "Seriously, I will keep hounding you until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you."

Turning the sound up, you ignored his comment, trying to come up with any kind of excuse to justify Chris' past behaviors even when you knew you shouldn't. "School is literally a month away. And I've been taking a few summer classes to brush up on my major so I'm not completely brainless when we get back."

His eyes narrowed, sensing the half-truth. Your face must've looked as emotionally exhausted as you felt because he didn't press on. Yet, he didn't drop the subject of Chris. "And Chris' broody mood? What's that about? His company crumbling? Girl problems? Billionare issues?"

"Can we just watch the movie without you talking Chris?" you asked, tired of constant questions. "Tonight is supposed to be about us eating junk food, getting fat, and laughing at--with, I mean--the Kardashians. Not you stalking Chris because of your little girl crush on him."

Jace dropped it, throwing his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Let's get fat, then. Want me to order some Chinese or are you feeling more towards pizza?"

The movie continued while Jace ordered both, making sure the volume of the noise wasn't too loud to bother any of the men in the house. You had to tell him that both your dad and Chris was off hanging out. When they had announced they needed to blow off some steam, you couldn't get them out of the house fast enough.

While their conversation was intense, it was also low, low enough for you to only hear a couple of words. From what you've heard, your dad was angry about something and Chris had brought you into the conversation, which had made it worse. You were just glad they were able to hang out tonight instead of letting the fight ruin their friendship. Usually when they got into fights, you wouldn't see Chris until they made up or he caved and sneak you out to see you.

Jensen Ackles had just praised himself for having America's ass when you started to feel sick. Your stomach twisted, bile rises up your throat. With a hand over your mouth, you got up, the popcorn spilling on the floor as you ran towards the bathroom. You slammed door, knelt in front of the toilet, and spilled your guts out before Jace could even comprehend what had happened.

The sound of you throwing up everything you have ever eaten snapped him out his daze, and he sprinted to the bathroom, towards you. He practically ripped the door off it's hinges to get to you. "[Y/N]? Shit!"

Jace held your hair back, kneeling beside you. You couldn't even assure him, not with the amount of disgusting greenish, chunky liquid that kept coming out. Clutching the toilet, you threw up everything that remained in your stomach. The vomit was gross enough but the gagging sounds that came with it was almost as disgusting.

As soon as you were done, you wiped the little vomit dripping off your lips in disgust, leaning back against Jace as you caught your breath. "Well, that was fucking gross. Sorry you had to see that."

"I've seen worse but Jesus Christ, that was so...ugh." Jace shuddered, pushing your hair back so it wouldn't have to touch your vomit-covered lips. He helped you get up, keeping an arm around you while you brushed your teeth and rinsed your mouth. "It's things like this that I realize I don't want kids. Like, what if they wanted to stop at McDonald's on the way home and then pick up a puppy? Am I supposed to act like that isn't a great fucking idea? I can't be fake, man."

You chuckled around your toothbrush. The amount of toothpaste stirring up contents in your empty stomach. Without bothering to wash your mouth, you pushed Jace away, returning back to your spot in front of the toilet, throwing up what could only be your organs considering there was nothing else to throw up. To say the least, you wouldn't be surprised if you managed to throw up a lung.

Jace patted your back, which had not help the process, only splurged more vomit to come up. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but after lifting your head from the toilet seat, you felt spent, both emotionally and physically.

"Okay, I think we should take you to the hospital or something. It could be food poisoning and I'd kill myself if something happened to you, unless your dad does it first. Come one, let's go." Jace said, helping you up, practically carrying you as you leaned on him.

With the energy you had left, you wiped your mouth, shaking your head. "No, no, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital, I just need to lay down and have some water. Sorry, I've just been feeling weird for the past few weeks."

"Bitch, are you actually apologizing for being sick?" Jace asked, disbelief lacing his voice as he placed you in front of the sink, shaking his head. He flushed the toilet while you turned on the water. "You really are something, huh? But seriously, I really think we should take you to the ER. I'm no doctor but I don't think that was normal."

Applying enough paste on the toothbrush, you shook your head, ignoring the slight taste of puke in your mouth. "It's nothing, I'm sure. Let me just brush my teeth, and we can continue watching Revengers or whatever that's called."

"It's Avengers but, okay, queen go off." Jace grumbled, keeping an arm around your waist while you brushed your teeth. You both grimaced at the harsh pace you were sanitizing your mouth, but you didn't want any trace of the gross deed. "Look, we really should go to the hospital in the off chance that something is wrong."

"Jace, nothing's wrong. Besides, if my dad and Chris heard I was at the hospital, you know they're gonna smother me and you might not be able to come over." you explained, rinsing your mouth from the remains of the toothpaste. 

The grimace stayed on Jace's face for the rest of the night and you didn't miss the constant glances he gave you, making sure you didn't throw up again. Other than the obsessive vomiting, it had been a great night.

Until you received the heartbreaking phone call.

—

"Who's the target?" Alexander asked, smirk clear through the phone as he finally had the CEO in his grasp. Took him long enough.

Chris gritted his teeth, glancing at his closed door. "You know who. Don't kill him, just make sure he doesn't wake up for a long time. Try pulling anything off and I'll make sure it's your body in a coffin instead of his."

"How much time do I have?"

"Until the end of the week."

"Got a special person in mind?"

"Barnes. You'll have the money as soon as it's done." Chris answered before hanging up. He tossed the phone on his bed and then made his way back to your bedroom. He was conflicted of doing this to his friend but after the work he put through you, there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure your happy future with him.

That made him smile.

—

Nick fidgeted with the glass of bourbon in his hands, watching the light brown liquid swirl. "I can't remember the last time we actually went out without some kind of business deal to attend."

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Chris replied, swallowing the remainder of his whiskey. Music blasted from the other room, the men, sitting besides them at the bar, were too drunk to notice loud noise. “Look, I’m sorry for being such an ass, for pointing out the mistakes of raising a kid. How the hell would I know? I don’t have one.”

Yet.

Your dad shook his head, pushing away his bourbon. “No, no, you did a good job being a co-parent. Especially when we weren’t there for her. But you have to know that she’s an adult now. I’m just worried that if she’s too caught up with me, with you, she won’t have a life outside of us. Christ, I can’t fucking believe I banned her friends from the house.”

“And you have to understand that she has a perfectly fine social life, if not much. You’re lucky you didn’t see the way those sorority girls hung around her like she was the best thing since Botox; I couldn’t even get close to her without one of them pushing me out of their inner circle.” Chris said, shaking his head at the memory. You weren’t rude like they had been. “You don’t have to protect her anymore, Nick. As you said, she’s an adult. She can take care of herself.”

Nick scoffed, nodding along. “Once you have kids you’ll see how hard that can be. I’m trying, Chris. I really am, it’s been hard to raise her alone after her mom...”

The man trailed off, trying not to dive into the healed wound. Chris, sensing his troubles, looked at his watch, watching the eight turn into a nine. It was time.

“Hey, man, do you wanna go back? This bar is shitty, we have better bourbon back home, and no offense, but you look like hell.” he said, earning a soft punch from Nick.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They got up, reaching for their jackets. The two friends walked to the parking lot; Chris made sure Nick was the one to drive. If the plan was to work, they’re couldn’t be any evidence of the “accident.” Which meant, he’d have to get hurt, too. Not as much as his best friend, but enough so you’d feel bad for him and cave. With the pity, and need to care for him, the shock and despair would leave a hole in your heart.

One he was going to fill with his love and affection. He knew you wouldn’t refuse, like you hadn’t after your mom died.

They reached the intersection at the right time, the red turned to green, Nick pushed on the gas pedal, the light turned red in less than a second. The large semi truck on their right stomped on their gas pedal. 

The two vehicles crashed.

The ambulance came. But not before James Barnes could get out of his vehicle, without a scratch. The intersection had been empty except for two cars. Nick had been knocked out and Chris had protected himself, the impact only cutting a deep gash on his head and bruised rib. Without words, Chris watched with satisfaction as James punched an unconscious Nick with his metal arm.

A smirk came over his lips while watching your father beat into a coma. One he would never wake up from. 

James pulled his arm back, nodding a silent agreement to Chris. Chris nodded back, pulling out his phone to transfer the money into Alexander’s account. With the sound of the ambulance coming closer, Chris placed his phone back in his pocket and James wipes the blood from his hand before walking away from the scene.

Chris smiled, closing his eyes. You were his now.


	16. death and the maiden

You sobbed into the room, body quaking as you saw your dad in the white hospital gown, tubes hooked to his body, needles sinking down on his skin. Chris caught you, wrapping his arms around you as your legs gave you, body crumbling. His comforting words fell deaf to your ears as the sob coming out of your mouth drowned any noise.

A sting on your arm brought you back, glancing at your arm, you saw a needle piercing through your skin, the clear liquid injecting into your body. A tingling sensation spread throughout your bloodstream, the calming feeling made you lean back against Chris' soft chest as he held you close to him. The broken sobs stopped and you relaxed underneath his grasp, feeling the effects of the sedative washing through you.

Chris hushed you, tossing the needle away as he walked you to the chair right next to the bed, his arms constricting around you as if you'd break if he lets go. "Shh, it's okay. Sweetheart, it's okay. He'll be okay, I promise."

Even with the sedative calming you, you still felt panicked, scared of the situation laying in front of you. Shaking your head, you gripped Chris' shirt, clenching it in your fist. "H-he—Chris...w-what happened? Why—"

"Shh, shh, shh." Chris murmured in your ear, your hair brushing against his small cuts. He flinched, and your eyes dart to his damaged face. Eyes widening, you reached up, touching the stitched cuts. "Hey, hey, I'm okay. And so will Nick. You don't have to worry."

Your voice shook, trembled. It was pathetic. "W-what happened?"

With a fake frown, Chris took a deep breath, preparing himself to break your heart. He held you even closer to him, staring at your tear-brimmed eyes. "I don't know, little one. We were in the middle of the intersection when the light turned red. This semi-truck came at us from nowhere, it hit Nick'a side. I can't seem to recall all the details but he was unconscious when the ambulance came. I waited for you to come so they could give us the results together."

"I can't lose him, Chris." you whispered, tears running down your cheeks. So much for the sedative. Your hands trembled and Chris positioned himself under you so you were sitting on his lap. The chair moved a little, the noise making you flinch. "H-he's the only family I have left. If he's gone—"

Chris would have to pull a Karen on the hospital staff about their useless sedative. He stroked your hair, burying your tear-soaked face in his chest as he looked at the man on the bed. There was no doubt he wasn't comatose. "Sweetheart, you're not going to lose him. I'll be here for you, I'll never leave your side, and we will get through this together, okay? He's not the only family you have left. You have me."

That put your heart at ease. Not by much but enough to let go of the death grip you had of him, and tears flowed slower. The amount of snot you had in your nose was gross and wiping it with your arm had to do. "I do, but I can't lose him, Chris. He's my dad."

"You won't lose him. I give you my word." Chris whispered, a little hurt that he wasn't enough for you. He was about to open his mouth when a knock on the door both made you sit up.

The doctor held the results in his hand as he surveyed the two of you. Maybe it was the way your eyes widened or the way Chris glared at him, but something told him your relationship was off. Yet, he didn't say a word. He recognized you from those grainy paparazzi pictures, your dad at your side. He cleared his throat while you jumped up from Chris' lap. "I've just been informed that you've arrived. Would you like to hear the results now or shall I come back later?"

Glancing at your dad, you reached out for Chris' hands. The doctor didn't miss the way Chris' eyes lingered on the entanglement. "We want to hear them."

The doctor, Doctor Strange, stepped into the room, flipping over the papers before looking at you. Sadness filled his eyes. "The impact of the vehicle shouldn't have been this bad. While there should have been a lot of damage, the impact of the two vehicles crashing should not have had this result."

Chris' jaw clenched at the words. Maybe he should've been the one to tell you. Playing it dumb, he gritted his teeth, forcing a worried facade. "What does that mean, Doctor?"

"It means that while you were both unconscious, something or someone could've harmed you both. The traffic cameras showed nothing so we can't say what exactly happened until we know more but it's clear that your father, has very minimal brain activity and there's no signs of awareness." Strange recited, dread filling him as you took in the news. You were far too young to go through something like this. "He appears to be unresponsive. With that in mind, he also suffers a few broken ribs, a hairline jaw fracture, several leg bones shattered...."

It had been his plan to have you to himself but the way you stared longingly at your hand clasped to your father's, regret ran through him, wishing he didn't have to cause you this much sadness, so much pain. Gently, Chris got up, placing you in the seat before thanking the doctor, shaking his hand, and studied your hopeless expression. The lack of emotion in your eyes scared him. He didn't think it was possible but this was worse than the death of your mother.

Sighing, he looked over Nick's damaged body. He had just gone through surgery and with all the bandages on his body, it made his condition far worse. Robert would have to replace him as CEO until he woke up. Which according to the doctor, fate wouldn't be on your side.

Coming up behind you, he placed a hand on your shoulder, massaging the little knots in place. He whispered your name. "I know this is a lot to take in. I can't even comprehend how you must feel right now, but he'd want you to go home and sleep. Staying up all night won't help him wake up, little one."

"I don't want to leave him." you whispered, holding your father's hand a little tighter at the thought of leaving him. "We can't just leave him alone tonight. What if he gets worse? What if—"

"I'll call Robert and he can stay over. Look, you've had a long day, you don't have to put yourself through this because in the morning, it's gonna come at you when you least expect it and you'll break down. And I'll be there for you, okay?" he explained, brushing your hair back from your sullen face. It was horrifying the lack of emotion you expressed. "Come on, let's go home so you can sleep in your own bed."

This time, you didn't protest. Instead, you let him drag you away from the hospital bed, unable to argue. Maybe it was the sedative or the inability to process big information, but you couldn't find the emotions to tell you how to feel. Your fingers dragged over Nick's fingers, Chris' hand resting just below your rib cage as he helps you up. 

Chris sent out a quick text to Robert while you lingered in the room before finally closing the door behind you and collapsing in his arms. Jace would be worried if you didn't call him back but you couldn't find any energy to reach in your back pocket to pull out your phone, yet alone send him a text. It had been an exhausting day and tomorrow wouldn't be better. Not when it finally hits you.

The drive home was too quiet. Chris didn't know what to do when you barely did. But he did know how to distract you, and after the news you've been given, he knows you'll need it. Chris parked where Jace's car used to be, rushing out of the car to open the door for you. You gave him a weak smile, so weak it was barely even a smile, more like a grimace.

Without a word, Chris crashed his lips down on yours and this time, you didn't fight back. Instead, you willingly kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck while he pushed you against the side of his car. The door handle dug into your back but the pain spurred you on. Instincts kicked in and your fingers grazed the hem of his t-shirt, practically ripping it off his body.

He bit and sucked on your bottom lip, and you shivered. You moaned at the feeling, releasing a small, pleading sound into his mouth and his grip on you tightened. His larger hands spread out and down your back, coming to rest on your ass. You arched your back, pressing the roundness of your cheeks further into his grip. Your hands roamed free, arms unlocking from his neck, feeling his naked, toned chest. You traced his tattoos, the dark limiting your eyesight, but you swore you saw a new tattoo you haven't seen before.

Chris' mouth explored along your jaw and neck, down to your collarbone. He kissed back up your neck, nibbling your earlobe and bit it gently, tugging enough to make you mewl. You felt his lips smirk against your skin. 

"Tell me what you want, little one." he murmured in your ear. Every nerve came alive at the deep timbre of his voice, your thighs clamping together, trying to relieve the juices that pooled between them. "Be a good girl and tell Daddy what you want him to do, sweetheart."

You moaned, pulling his mouth back on yours before pushing your chest towards his face, wanting his mouth on your breasts. He ripped your thin dress off, leaving you in your lacy lingerie in the middle of the driveway. Anyone could see you both now, if a car passed the mansion, they wouldn't miss the way you had spread your legs for Chris. When his fingers brushed over the little bundle of nerves, you whimpered. "I...w-want you to eat me out. P-please."

Your breathless whimpers and mewl only spurred him on, and without hesitation, he pulled your underwear down, growling at the sight of your wet pussy, his fingers slipping in between the folds, drawing out a particularly loud moan from you. "Such a pretty pussy. Gonna fill you up with my cum, gonna fill you up with my babies. You gonna carry my children, little one?"

Biting your lip, you nodded as he slid down, his tongue licking the sensitive nerve. You mewled, bucking your hips towards his mouth. Gasping, you felt his tongue slide down towards your folds. "Yes, yes, yes."

He smirked before plunging his tongue into you, licking and teasing your slit. His lips locked onto your clit, sucking relentlessly while you panted. You felt him grab your leg, throwing it over his shoulder. His large hands dug into your flesh as he held your ass, pressing you against the side of the car and his mouth.

“You taste so sweet, so fuckin’ good for me.” he groaned. His tongue plunged deeper, fucking you with it. Your hands tangled in his hair, desperate for something to ground yourself with. His lips sucked on your clit again, the pressure changing in a relentless rhythm.

Throwing your head back, you hit your head against the car, the pain pushing you over the edge. “Fuck! I’m g-gonna cum!”

The coil in your core snapped, flooding you with pulsing heat. Chris used his tongue to lap the juices that flooded out of you, finger-fucking you through your orgasm, slowing as you writhed and spasmed into his mouth. You whimpered his name over and over as you came.

“Good girl. So fucking beautiful.” he praised against your oversensitive core. He gently unhooked your leg from his shoulder, getting up from his crouched position. He held you up as he pressed a kiss on your lips. You could taste yourself in him. “Mine, all mine.”

“All yours.”


	17. mommie dearest

In less than two weeks, your world came crashing down again. You had to deal with your father's state, getting him the best treatment only to be told the same as Doctor Strange had told you. There was a low chance he would wake up. You were devastated, sadness filling the house as your playlist increased with Lana Del Ray songs. Depression never sounded so good.

You stared at the pink stick in your trembling hand, shocked and horrified with the results. Dropping it in the sink, you looked through the other tests, finding the same results the other stick showed. Eyes widening, you took a step back, unconsciously rubbing a hand over your stomach. There's no way. You were on birth control for fuck's sake.

In a panicked state, you broke all the sticks, burying them deep in your trash can before ripping open the bathroom door. Thankful you had the house to yourself, you sprinted to the kitchen, nearly rolling down the stairs when you tripped over a step.

Searching around the kitchen, you pulled out the baby blue box that held your birth control. The little white letters imprinted were a different than you remembered, last time you looked at it they had been a little bigger, a different font maybe. Sighing, you took out the pills, all of them still intact, other than the ones you already took. Looking at them closer, you noticed the small difference in the pills than the ones you took before Chris came in.

You hadn't notice it before, you barely even glanced at the pill before you took them. He had been counting on that. The sugar pills were more rounded, smaller, somewhat tinted, but if you didn't look close enough, you couldn't have seen the difference. In a haze, you dropped the pills, hands shaking. He couldn't have. He couldn't have meant what he said. 

With a heavy heart, you ran to the security room, once again, almost tripping. You had always made fun of your parents for having a room just for looking through security cameras, mostly since they always caught you sneaking out and in during your high school years. It had made it easy for them to punish you when they were in a mood but right now, you were so grateful for the security cameras.

You opened the door to the dark room, the computer lights shining throughout the room. Sitting in front of computer, you pulled up the kitchen camera from the day Chris stepped a foot inside the house. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of videos of him stuffing his mouth with potato chips and grimacing while he ate a salad. You went through all the kitchen footage, slowly relaxing when you didn't find anything suspicious.

Until the day of his birthday. It was around the time you had gotten changed, he had went to the kitchen, looking all around for something before he found the place you kept your birth control. You watched as he examined the baby blue box before pulling out an identical from his pocket, placing it on the table while he threw away the authentic box. He smirked, grabbing his box and placing it where you kept yours.

Before he walked out of the kitchen, he looked up at the camera, smiling and threw a wink. You gasped, a hand flying to your stomach. He did this. All those dirty murmurs he whispered in your ear about fucking a baby in you, he meant it. He meant every single word and it all came true.

You rushed to the nearest bathroom, throwing up your breakfast. Even with how horrible this summer was going, you didn't think it could've gotten worse. You shouldn't have forgiven him, you should've told your dad, found a way to protect Jace, or ran away. That was it. The thought popped in your head; that was the solution. Run away. 

The computer kept playing the security tape, fast forwarding to a date just a few weeks ago, a day before the accident that put your father into a coma. The cameras were pointed towards the pool, the patio door slightly covered by the curtains. But it had been obvious; the so-called father of your unborn child met up with someone. The man had brown hair, gray streaking the sideburns while his black glasses rests on his nose.

You knew him, his name at the tip of your tongue. Alexander Pierce. He was shady, you knew it. Your father had warned you about him, what he dealt with. As a kid, you had been terrified and it hadn't change. You saw the "accidents" his men had pulled, saw all the bloody pictures, the pale bodies that had been classified as natural causes.

It was then that it hit you, realization slapping you in the face. As much as you wanted to deny it, no matter how hard you tried to push the information out of your brain, it slipped through the cracks, sinking. Chris had hired him, hired him to make sure you were his and no one else's. He took your father away from you, made sure he was the only one there when the world came crashing down. Had the audacity to think he knew what was best for you by ruining your life.

He was sick. And evil to the bone.

Now you were pregnant with the child of the monster that put your father in a coma. Nothing made you more sick than him. In a daze, you rushed out of the room, practically flying up the stairs, and slamming the door to your room. Your first thought was to call Jace, but Chris' voice pierced in your ear. If he was to find you with Jace, there's no telling what he would do to Jace.

Clothes flew in the small, black duffel bag on your bed. You only wanted to pack what was essential. A few comfortable clothes, your phone, your credit card. You'd go to Robert, tell him everything, pull up the security footage or something for proof and hope for the best. He'd help you. He was your father's friend. But the last time you trusted your dad's friend, it ended it up with him in a coma.

Against your better judgement, you decided to take a risk with Robert. He had been reluctant to step into your father's position, and there was no hiding the fact that he was a terrible liar, and an actor. If anything, he was harmless. With the Krav Maga you took during your childhood, you were like to win a fight with him if it came down to it.

Grabbing the duffel bag full of crumpled clothes and essentials, you opened the door, checking the time on your phone. Oh, how grateful you were for Sebastian fucking up a simple task to have Chris out of the house. You'd have to send him a thank you letter once you were out of the country. And a slap for befriending Satan.

With the keys to your car in one hand, the duffel in the other, you stumbled once you took outside the door. You wanted to say goodbye, visit him before you ran away. Wanted to tell him everything that was happening because who knew when you were going to see him again? But stopping by the hospital would increase your chances of getting caught. You weren't in the right mindset to react an appropriate way if he did catch you.

You got in your car, tossing the duffel bag in the passenger seat, and got the hell out of there. The decision to call Robert had been hard to make, whether you should warn him you were coming or just to show up unexpectedly at his house. With his wife and children, you came to the conclusion to call him.

The phone rang as you entered the highway, nearly hitting a car. You blamed it on the lack of patience and the adrenaline. The ringing stopped, replaced by the sound of Robert's voice. He greeted you.

"Hey, um," your voice shook, the sound of your car whipping past other cars loud. The sun was too bright, and you wished you hadn't gone when the sun was setting.

Robert heard the fear in your voice, making him drop the paper work he had on his desk. "Honey, are you okay? You don't sound so good."

You glanced at the dashboard, 8:38 p.m. You'd have to hurry if you wanted to make it to his place. "I'm not. God, I hate to dump all of this on you but can I come over? It's so fucked up and I can't tell you over the phone. Rob, it's urgent."

There was a pause. "Fuck. I'm sorry but no one's home. We all had to travel to Toronto to deal with some contract your father signed. Look, why don't you go to my house, you know the code, stay there until we get home, okay? I'll tell Susan about our situation and you can call her if something happens."

"Okay, thank you." you sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing a little.

You heard the sounds of a chair groaning, little whispers around the room until a door shut. Robert was clearly pacing. "I need you to tell me what you did. How bad is it?"

"Very bad." you replied, tears brimming your eyes. Angrily, you wiped them away, mad at yourself for being so weak. "Stay away from Chris, okay?"

"Chris?" Robert asked, surprised by the mention of the CEO. He looked around the empty hall of the busy skyscraper. "What does he have to do with this? Isn't he Nick's best buddy?"

Passing a yellow Porsche, you were well aware how fast you were going, far too much over the speed limit. "I—I can't tell you over the phone. I'll tell you when you get back. Just please stay away from him, avoid his calls, and don't tell him where I am if he asks."

Another pause while Robert contemplated, trying to figure out the situation. If you weren’t going to Chris for it, telling him to stay away from the man, then this must be worse than you had let on. “Okay, okay. I won’t. Text me when you get there. We’ll try to be home by tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Rob. So much.” you gushed, hoping you didn’t sound as pathetic as you thought.

“Of course. I have to go now but call if something happens. Love you, angel.” he replied. You thanked him again before hanging up, thankful for kind man.

In silence, you drive to his house, not giving a fuck about the speed limit and even less on getting a ticket. Your dad was one of the most powerful men in the country, if that hadn’t worked, you could always faked a few tears, although they might not be fake with the way your lips were trembling.

The huge mansion came into view, Robert had always pampered his family as much as your dad had with you and your mom. Yet, with all the codes and gates, it made it seem like he was preparing for the president to announce a purge. The gates opened, the driveway empty except for the one car Robert loved almost as much as his son.

Grabbing your duffel, you got out of your car and made your way to the front door, pushing the buttons in their correct order for the the door to open. Silently, the door clicked open and you headed inside, a little overwhelmed by the new renovations. The last time you came here was just before your mother’s death. It was all surreal.

Mom. You felt your stomach as if it had grown in the past hour. That’s what you were going to be.

Dropping your bag on the floor, you pulled out your phone to text Robert you made it, sending him some hurried words about the complicity of getting in. He texted back with an okay along with a string of emojis. It made you cringe, cringe emojis were so fucking cringey. But you let it slide since it was Robert Fucking Downey Jr.

He had told you to stay in the guest room, the one they had just remolded because Susan had gotten bored. Sighing, you picked up your bag and climbed up the marble stairs, clutching the railing like your life depended on it. To be fair, if you fell, it’d solve one of your problems, the one in your uterus to be exact but that was so cruel, almost as cruel as Chris that you cursed yourself for thinking something so horrible.

The guest room was just a few doors away from the master bedroom, right besides Exton’s room. Opening the door, you dropped your bag to turn on the light. The warm light flooded the big room, and you gasped when you saw him. 

He sat on the desk chair, holding up a broken pregnancy test, a smirk on his face as he studied your expression. He held his phone in his other, the screen showing a red dot on a map. You froze. He tracked you. Grinning ear to ear, he tapped his bottom lip.

“Hmm, I really like the name Steve.”


	18. revenge is best served cold

Three years later

With a scowl on your face, you glowered at your wedding picture, the fake smile on your face evident in the photo. The gold band and huge diamond ring making your stomach twist, remembering how he slid it on your finger. If it hadn't been for the blue-eyed toddler outside, you would've ran away the first chance you had.

Arms wrapped around your leg, and you looked down to see the mini version of your husband clutching you for support. The glower turned into a genuine smile as you picked up your son. He was just a baby version of his father, which had haunted you at first but you still loved the toddler as much as you dad had loved you, if not more.

"Hi, sweetie. Why do you mud all over you?" you asked, trying to wipe away the mud on your son's face. Chris burst through the door, mud sticking all over his body, drying on his shirt while he tried to catch his breath. You frowned, glancing at the toddler then at your husband. "What happened?"

"Steve thought it would be a good idea to bathe in the mud pie he made. He got stuck and I had to pull him out but it was really muddy from the rain last night and we both slipped." Chris explained, wiping a muddy hand on his face. He smiled, taking off his shoes so he wouldn't leave a trail of mud on the marble floor. "Good morning, sweetheart."

You let him kiss your cheek, squeezing Steve a little when he did. The sun peaked through the curtains despite the thunderstorm last night. "Morning. Chris can you clean you and Steve up? I'll make breakfast while you do so."

Chris nodding, taking Steve in his arms. The brown-haired boy clapped, mud flying on Chris' face. Chris sighed before smiling, happy with his family. He glanced between the wedding picture on the living room table and you. "That reminds me, I'm taking you somewhere special for our upcoming anniversary."

You had to swallow a gag at the word. Instead, you raised an eyebrow, pretending to be interested. "Oh? Where?"

"It's a surprise." Chris said, winking. Turning back to the child he had in his arms, he walked away, climbing the stairs. "Come on, buddy, let's get you washed up. No, no, no, you can play with Dodger later."

The mixed-boxer ran past the two men in your life, brushing his fur against Chris' leg before running up to you, jumping on the couch next to you, begging you to pet him. You gave Dodger a small smile, sitting besides him. "Hi, cutie. Do you wanna help me make breakfast?"

He barked in response, his collar jingling as he jumped off the couch, following you to the newly renovated kitchen. The mansion was way too much. When you had pregnancy brain, Chris had to call you in order to find out where you had gotten lost in the huge house. When had found you, he would chuckle, kissing your forehead like you were a normal couple. The house was bigger than the one you grew up in, which was saying a lot.

Chris had retired, giving the company to Sebastian only long enough for Steve to be of age to take over. Sebastian had been okay with the deal, eager to be CEO of the growing business. Now he spent the days with you, half the time surprising you and Steve with a month long vacation to some beautiful, isolated island, the other spent cuddling both you and the child in his arms, staying in the house.

And your sex life had never been boring. He'd take you wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted and however he liked. He called it love-making. You hated that more than the adoring kisses he'd give you spontaneously. Chris kept his promises, he made sure you lived the luxurious life he wished, never left, never fought you when you were throwing one of your temper tantrums, and you couldn't even remember a time he was mad. Ever. And worse of all, he kept you pregnant.

You rubbed the little bump starting to form, a sigh escaping your lips. It had taken some convincing with Chris' breeding kink multiplied ever since you gave birth to Steve but you convinced him to wait a few years to have another, to take some time to raise the first one before making another. Like last time, you wanted to run away when the pregnancy test ended up positive. But there was no where to run to, and unlike last time, you couldn't run away with Steve.

While you loved Steve with all your heart, so much more than you though you would've, you missed Jace. You missed the sound of his laugh, the little cackle he would give to a bad joke, or the little crinkle on his forehead that would deepen whenever he judge someone. Sometimes, when a football game was on, you'd see him, smiling and cheering. You were lonely without him.

It took some sacrifice but at least he was happy.

—

The warm lights made you dizzy, gripping Chris' arm tighter, trying very hard not to faint by people swarming you. Yes, you had cameras flashing your way but they had always been pointed your father, not you on Chris' arm. Chris noticed your discomfort, and pulled you inside the gala.

Your pregnant belly was starting to swell, and you hadn't seen your father in two months just because Chris wanted you to himself. Jace never stopped calling, even when Chris blocked his number and deleted his contact. Even showed up at your door only to have you ignore him due to Chris' threats. Eventually, he'd give up and come again the next day but after the third, Chris took you to Boston, avoiding Jace at all cost. It was horrible.

Chris had decided that with his son in you, it would be too much of a risk to put you through college, to deal with the stress of homework when you could be at home, by his side. To be honest, college stress would be better than whatever you were going through right now; you'd experience less stress at least.

"You're doing so good, sweetheart." he whispered in your ear, pulling you even closer to his side. You shuddered, trying to pull away from your boyfriend. He kept his grip on you, tapping your waist as a warning. "Don't. Be a good girl."

He pulled you towards a bunch of business men, shaking their hands. Their beady eyes raked your body, shamelessly eyeing you in your little black dress. Chris noticed, excusing the both of you quite harshly. He sighed but you didn't have the energy to comfort him. He was far too jealous.

One of the people hired to bring champagne around offered you one, holding out the tray but before you could protest, Chris practically pushed him away.

"She can't. She's pregnant." Chris said, smirking when the boy's jaw dropped, his eyes darting to your stomach. You wanted to die and just, crumble on the spot. Chris leaned in, smiling. "With my kid. Go along, don't tempt my fiancée with champagne."

The boy walked away, mumbling an apology before worriedly glancing back at your horrified expression. Chris turned to you, your arm dropping from his arm. 

"Are you okay, little one?" he asked, brushing away the stray hair that fell in front of your eyes. Others glanced at him, all dressed in their best clothes as they judged the noticeable age difference between the two of you.

You shook your head, trying to keep your anger in. Oh, how you wanted to slap that smile off his face. Oh, to slap that face off. "Why the fuck did you tell that guy that I'm pregnant? You couldn't just make up some excuse? And suddenly I'm your fiancée? It's 2020, Chris, people can have a baby without being married. Don't pretend we are."

He smirked, chuckling. He lets go of your waist to reach in his pocket. Chris glanced up at you. "Behave. And be nice."

Chris pulled out a velvet box, kneeling down and your eyes widened, while others turned to witness the proposal about to go down. You shook your head slightly, whispering. "No, Chris, no."

He raised an eyebrow, daring you to say no again. His eyes flashed in anger, and in a hushed tone, he said, “Behave or else.”

Getting on one knee, he opened the velvet box, revealing a diamond ring, the diamond the size of a golf ball. Everyone gasped, whispering among themselves as they witnessed the scene in front of them. Camera’s turned your way, the clicking sounds loud in contrast to the almost silent room. You couldn’t focus on anything, feeling faint, and you couldn’t tell whether it was the pregnancy or the desire to throw up.

Chris grinned, taking your hand with his free one. He murmured your name lovingly, adoration oozing out of your voice. “I love you with all my heart, for so, so long. Our relationship might not have been conventional, but at this point, I don’t care. I have you. You’re mine and I’m yours. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

You nearly gagged the word out. It came out almost inaudible. “Yes.”

Everyone clapped, Chris slid the ring on your finger, smiling. The tears that poured from your eyes were very real. People were just far too concerned about the gesture to see that they weren’t from happiness, but from the years of sadness and despair that awaited. 

—

Much to your dismay, Chris carried you through the threshold like he had during your honeymoon. And like before, you barley stomached the gesture, puking a little in your mouth. He laughed, setting you down on the living room table, the glass mirroring the water beneath the glass floor. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before settling on the couch across from you.

“So, what do you think?” Chris asked, gesturing around at the bungalow he had rented. To say it was luxurious was an understatement. “I know you always said you wanted to go to Bora Bora but with raising Steve and all, I guess we haven’t really had the time. But here we are. Do you like it?”

You forced a half-hearted smile, your brain was oddly quiet. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

Chris’ smile dropped a little, only to grow wider. You found satisfaction at the small change in his facial expression, even if it was minuscule. “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart. You can look around, maybe take a dip in the pool while I cook lunch.”

“Actually, can I cook lunch?” you interrupted, grabbing his arm before he could get up. He raised an eyebrow and your brain came up with a reasonable excuse before you could process it. “There’s this one recipe I’ve been dying to try out. What better time than the present?”

He smiled, not once questioning it. Chris ran a finger down your cheek, kissing you again. It lingered. “Of course, little one. The fridge is stocked, but if you need anything that’s not here, tell me and I’ll get it for ya.”

“Okay. Can you unpack my stuff for me?” you asked, holding eye contact with your husband. Maybe it was your subconscious, or the little evil part in you but it was all crawling out. A plan. 

Chris stood up, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead before picking up the bags rested on the floor. “I can do that. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with your shoes. God knows how much you love them.”

With that, he carried both your luggages to, what you assumed was, the bedroom. He closed the door enough for you to work with the plan. You stood up, slowly pulling out the white vial from your bra. It was a wonder it hadn’t broken between your breasts. 

You cooked the recipe you had said was the one you were dying to try out. In all honesty, you have been waiting forever for the right day to come. What better time than the day he forced himself upon you? With a small smile on your face, you set both your plates, placing a glass of water besides each. Before you could call out, Chris snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you to him, and captured your lips with his.

He broke away, humming. You envied the happiness he felt the past few years. “Smells good, sweetheart. Can’t wait to try it.”

“Dig in.” you replied, gently crawling out his arms to sit across the table from him.

Chris grinned, grabbing your hand with one of his, the other taking the fork, stabbing the food with it. He was happy you seemed genuinely...at peace. He noticed the way your shoulders sagged in relief when he stuffed his mouth with the delicious food you cooked. You took a sip of your water before ripping your hand away, grabbing your utensils and mindlessly cutting into the meat.

“Delicious, sweetheart. You outdone yourself.” Chris praised, and you gave him a smirk. Something felt off, his stomach twisted. He cleared his throat, reaching for his water. That hadn’t help, his stomach twisted even more, his throat closing. Chris banged his fist on the table.

Innocently, you looked up, placing your utensils back on your napkin. Raising an eyebrow, you watched your husband’s hands wrap around his throat, trying to ease the reaction. “You okay, honey?”

He shook his head, swallowing the rest of his water, the strength draining out of him. “No. Something’s w-wrong. I—“

Then the coughing started, the banging of his fists shook the table.

Getting up, you took your plate full of food to the counter, swaying your hips. “So, I was thinking after we finished lunch, we could go swimming. We don’t even have to use the stairs, we could just jump off the floor.”

Chris coughed violently, reaching out for your water but you casually knocked that off the table. His eyes flashed to you. He choked out your name. “Wh-what’s happening? Sweetheart, h-help me out.”

Instead, you looked at your nails as he fell on the marble floor, the thud was like music to your ears. You watched him crawl on the floor, trying to reach the sink. “And then maybe have some tea, skinny dip maybe? What do you think, baby?”

He rolled on his back, choking, his face turning red. You watched him twitch, eyeing him as he tried to reach out for you. He tried to get a word out but you covered his mouth with your hand, grabbing the knife from his plate. Chris’ eyes widened. With a smirk on your face, you impaled the knife at the center of his heart, blood staining his shirt.

You kissed his lips one last time, a smile on your face as you eyed his dying body. Leaning in close, your lips were at his ear, his breathing slowing. It wouldn’t be long til he was dead.

“That was for my father, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s the end! hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
